The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 10 Cold Grey Light
by Noire2015
Summary: *AKA Cold Grey Light Of Dawn* Amy and Adrian's relationship is back on track when Amy finally divorces Ben and discuss about how to start their own life together as couples which could change their life forever and meanwhile Ricky boards Arsenal Gear to save Spencer.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 10 Cold Grey Light Of Dawn

(The story continues when George walks in on Amy and Adrian before they get a chance to have their make up sex after he learns about Amy's affair with Adrian so George captures Adrian and had her waiting at the station while George goes to Amy's room and destroys her entire room with his AK rifle which leads Amy to believe that George was indeed going to kill Adrian and left Amy alone crying and after George leaves Aria heard the whole thing and was there to comfort Amy but telling her that they might as well start dating so Amy had no choice but to move on and had sex with Aria and Spencer is trapped and tortured by Ocelot at Arsenal Gear til it gets to the point where she is getting molested by Makarov against her will and shortly afterwards before George had a chance to execute Adrian George eventually gives in and decides to spare Adrian after learning that his wife is bisexual and tells Adrian that she can date his daughter which comes to surprise Amy who is briefly dating Aria and is happy to see that Adrian is alive which made Amy decides to ditch Aria and get back to the girl of her dreams as it ends with Amy and Adrian had their passionate sex in the forest, in this story Ricky Logan and Chilly breaks into Big Shell ready to save Spencer from the hands of Ocelot and Makarov but in order to do so they need to locate Arsenal Gear and meanwhile Amy and Adrian's relationship is back on track as they finally hoped for and they discuss about their future plans together which makes more exciting that Amy agrees to divorce Ben to start her new life with Adrian as a official couple.)

Chapter 1: Locating Arsenal Gear

At Big Shell's Shell 1 Core Ricky Logan and Chilly enters the building as the door slides closes behind them. "Okay so the lady said we need to locate Arsenal Gear but the answer on how is on B1 so all we need to do is locate an elevator" said Chilly. "Don't you think we should split up?" said Logan. "And rest getting shot up and dead, I don't think so" said Chilly. "I would rather want us all to work as a team" said Ricky. "My thoughts exactly come on let's go" said Chilly. "This place surely isn't guarded" said Logan. "Yeah that's a relief but can't always rely on that, got to be prepared for the unexpected" said Ricky. Ricky Logan and Chilly walks up the turns and turned right and walks down the hall and eventually the found the elevator and notices the camera has been shot off by Spencer. "Whoa shit somebody has beat us to the job now we have to be extra careful" said Chilly. "It's most likely Spencer who shot the camera before she was captured" said Ricky. "That's a good theory" said Logan. "Oh trust me I know my woman" said Ricky. Ricky press the button to open the elevator and they all go in. "So where to first try to figure out on how to get to Arsenal Gear or to B2 for information?" said Ricky. "My best but is to go to Ocelot's office in B1 to find his laptop and hopefully there will be instruction on how to open the door to Arsenal Gear" said Chilly. "I'm with Chilly on this one" said Logan. "B1 it is" said Ricky. Ricky presses B1 as the elevator doors closes and the scene changes to the torture room's cell as a suspenseful music plays as Spencer and Makarov are sitting on the floor kissing each other while they are still naked and the camera spins around them while they are kissing as Makarov gently rubs Spencer's back and then Spencer backs away from Makarov. "Hey what's wrong?" said Makarov. "I shouldn't be doing this" said Spencer. "What do you mean?" said Makarov. "How long do I have to do this?" said Spencer. "As long as I want baby" said Makarov. "This is so wrong I don't want to be molested or raped" said Spencer. "Well that is not for you to decide, I get to decide what to do to a girl who I want to be with because if I want to make out with a girl I like then I'll do it because I'm grown and I can do whatever I want" said Makarov. "But you're a sicko and you're pretty obsessed worse than Mona" said Spencer. "I've should've kidnapped that bitch and watch you two fuck in front of me but no I can't even find the bitch" said Makarov. "Just let me go" said Spencer. "That's not gonna happen you are instead a hostage and you are paying the price for your interference into ruining our plans to assassinate the president and this is what you get and as for your punishment you belong to me and if you can't accept that then you will die by the orders of Ocelot" said Makarov. Spencer then rubs Makarov's face. "Maybe that you're not so bad after all" said Spencer. "See this is what I was trying to imply, me and you can happen as I always wanted" said Makarov. "You have done a lovely job" said Spencer. "Hmm yeah but my job is nothing as long as I am with you" said Makarov. Makarov and Spencer cuddles. "I can be a crazy bitch sometimes but don't think this is gonna last long" said Spencer. Makarov looks into Spencer's eyes. "We'll just have to see about that" said Makarov. "Oh yeah" said Spencer. Spencer and Makarov are kissing each other as they rub each other's bodies as Makarov then kisses Spencer's neck and sucks her titties and then lays on flat on the ground to kiss her stomach while squeezing Spencer's titties and eventually he starts sucking Spencer's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. In Spencer's mind she is not enjoying this. "(Thinking) Oh Ricky where ever you are help me" said Spencer. Spencer holds on to the leg of the bed while Makarov sucks her pussy praying she won't cum in his mouth and grunts and suddenly the scene changes to B1 as the elevator doors opens as Ricky Logan and Chilly walks out of it. "Damn this Ocelot guy sure does know how to run a business" said Logan. "I'll say" said Chilly. "Ya'll haven't seen anything like I have" said Ricky. "Now what are we suppose to do?" said Logan. "If I remember the instruction the lady gave us on the way here rumor has it that we need some set of eyes to go in some door that leads to Ocelot's office" said Chilly. "Set of eyes what we need surgery too?" said Ricky. "No not exactly" said Chilly. Ricky Logan and Chilly walks down a bit and sees the door with the eye sensors. "Oh shit you were kidding about two sets of eyes" said Ricky. "Just as I expected" said Chilly. "Well fuck we're screwed" said Logan. "Not necessary I brought along the genome soldiers contact lens in case we get in some situation like this" said Chilly. Chilly takes out her contact lens out of her pocket and puts them in her eyes. "Now let me do the trick" said Chilly. Chilly puts her eyes on the eye scanner and the door opens thinking that Chilly was a guard. "Retinal pattern recognized, you are cleared to enter" said Computer. The door opens up. "TA-DA" said Chilly. "No wonder why Angela hired ya'll" said Ricky. "Come there's no time to lose" said Chilly. Ricky Logan and Chilly enters as the door closes behind them.

Chapter 2: An Really Awkward Trip

Meanwhile the scene switches to a Amusement Park where Lauren and Madison are hanging out together and playing whack a mole and Lauren beats Madison at it. "HA, HAAAAA I win again" said Lauren. "Aw come on you must've cheated" said Madison. "You can't cheat a whack a mole I'm just better at it and you suck" said Lauren. "Well I want a rematch" said Madison. "For what I beat you like 5 times and you only beat me at the squirt gun game, come on up lighten up sista" said Lauren. Madison laughs. "I guess you're right" said Madison. "You know what it's getting late and before we go let me buy us some cotton candy" said Lauren. "Sure" said Madison. "What color do you want?" said Lauren. "I don't really care" said Madison. "Fine" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison walks away from the game and the scene switches to them buying cotton candy from the stand. "What would you like ma'am" said Cashier. "Two cotton candies please for me and my best friend" said Lauren. "Sure thing" said Cashier. Cashier hands Lauren the purple cotton candy and Madison the blue cotton candy. "Thanks" said Lauren and Madison. "Thank you come again" said Cashier. Lauren and Madison then walks out of the Amusement Park and walks into the forest while eating their cotton candies. "Wow that was a fun night" said Lauren. "You're right even thou you kicked my ass in several games there but ain't nothing wrong to spend time with my lovely best friend" said Madison. "BFFs for live I love you girl" said Lauren. "I love you too" said Madison. "If only Amy was with us but she's always busy" said Lauren. "Yeah but there's always next time we can invite her" said Madison. When Lauren and Madison continues walking in the forest they hear moaning sounds. "Madison wait, do you hear that?" said Lauren. "Hear what?" said Madison. "SHH listen" said Madison. Lauren and Madison hears someone moaning. "Oh shit sounds like somebody is getting it on in this forest" said Lauren. The distant moaning sounds continues. "Yeah and it sounds like there are two of them" said Madison. "Let's see what it is" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison follows the moaning sounds and the closer they got they hid behind a tree and is surprised to see that Amy and Adrian are still having sex on the dirt naked. "Holy shit I don't believe this" said Lauren. Madison doesn't seem to recognize them for a brief second. "Wait a second isn't that?" said Madison. "It's Amy and Adrian they are fucking outside" said Lauren. "She is indeed a lesbian as we suspected" said Madison. "So glad that Ben left her" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison watches as Adrian is sucking Amy's pussy while squeezing her titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. For some reason Madison is seen to be turned on by this and its her first time that she sees one of her friends naked especially having sex with a girl got Madison curious until Lauren takes out her cell phone to take a picture of Amy and Adrian fucking and Madison notices this. "What the hell are you doing?" said Madison. "Don't worry we're not gonna frame her to the school public this ain't 13 Reasons Why" said Lauren. "13 reasons why what?" said Madison. "You don't get it never mind" said Lauren. "Wait-wait-wait-wait make sure the sound is off to avoid detection" said Madison. "Oh shit you're right" said Lauren. Lauren turns the sound off and snaps a picture of Amy and Adrian fucking and looks at her phone to make sure it came out clear and it did. "Ok that's perfect now let's get out of here before they see us" said Lauren. Lauren leaves as Madison stay behind because she is too distracted by their lesbian love triangle as Madison watches Adrian lifts Amy up towards her as Amy's titties bumps into Adrian's titties causing them to bounce on each other as Madison gets wet from this and they start kissing each other on the lips and soon as Amy and Adrian kiss a romantic music with some lady vocalizing in the background is heard as the their kiss goes into slow motion while Madison continues to watch Amy passionately kiss Adrian on her lips with saliva sloshing around their lips and Amy is seen licking Adrian's saliva off her lips and then kisses her as Amy hugs Adrian tight. "(From distant) Madison come on" said Lauren. "Oh coming" said Madison. Madison leaves just as Amy turns her head and Adrian sucks her neck and moans as Amy had just missed Madison watching them so Lauren and Madison are lucky they didn't get caught as Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other wildly while the camera spins around them and continue on with their lovemaking.

Chapter: 3 How To Board Arsenal Gear

Meanwhile back at the Big Shell's Shell 1 Core at B1 Hall. "Man this sure is a big ass place" said Ricky. "You ain't kidding" said Logan. "Ocelot's office is somewhere in this hall follow me" said Chilly. Chilly Logan and Ricky walks down the stairs and turns right and continues walking. "Hmm this must be where Ocelot be doing his press conference" said Ricky. Ricky had notice the microphone stand. "Just imagine they had E3 up in this bitch" said Ricky. "Shit not in this motherfucker" said Logan. "Guys I think that's his office" said Chilly. Chilly spots Ocelot's office. "Yup that's his office alright" said Ricky. Chilly opens the door and goes into Ocelot's office along with Ricky and Logan and closes the door behind them. "Okay so we're now here to find out how to gain access to Arsenal Gear and let me get on his computer" said Chilly. Chilly sits at Ocelot's desk and turns on his computer. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" said Ricky. "Just leave it to Chilly" said Logan. When the computer turns on it was asking for a password. "Shit it needs a password" said Chilly. "At least Ocelot is smart enough to put a code on his computer" said Ricky. "To be fair can you blame him"? said Logan. "True" said Ricky. "Let's let loose hope yet I do have a code breaker" said Chilly. "See that's why we need her here" said Logan. "Yeah I don't know nothing about hacking thou" said Ricky. Chilly takes out a usb drive which is the code breaker and inserts it in Ocelot's computer and eventually she has accessed to Ocelot's computer. "Alright folks we're in" said Chilly. Ricky and Logan then stands behind Chilly as she goes on to Ocelot's personal site and starts typing to find info about Arsenal Gear. "I wonder how long its gonna take?" said Ricky. "Don't worry, Chilly knows what Chilly can do" said Logan. "Always speaking in third person huh eh Logan" said Chilly. "Well it's true" said Logan. Chilly manage to go on the Arsenal Gear page and is on the page where they tell them how to gain access to Arsenal Gear. "All right here it is" said Chilly. "What's it say?" said Ricky. "It says here that Arsenal Gear is an impregnable fortress that houses Metal Gear Rays and it says here that Arsenal Gear was a submersible, mobile fortress developed for the United States Navy, with the ability to monitor, block, and tamper with internet communications in order to further the goals of the Patriots it also has access to the Military's Tactical Network, giving it absolute control over the nation's armed forces and its nuclear arsenal" said Chilly. "I think I get the point but how the fuck do we get in Arsenal Gear?" said Ricky. "Okay hold on, alright it says here that in order to get to Arsenal Gear is go to the big door at Shell 1 B2 at the Computer Lab which Angela had already told us and that it's required to be genome soldiers or a cyborg ninja if possible and have to knock one another out and use them as bait" said Chilly. "The fuck?" said Logan. "Wait, wait, wait so you're telling me that one of you is gonna knock me out and pretend to double cross me and summon a cyborg ninja to knock my ass out so Ocelot could capture me as bait god knows what he might do to me, hell he's probably still pissed off at me for helping Spencer shut down the Internet bill" said Ricky. "Apparently so" said Chilly. "Well this fucking sucks Ocelot's Big Shell's policy is more fucked up here no wonder why no one don't be coming here" said Ricky. "Wait I found something else and uh you're gonna laugh at this" said Chilly. "Why is that?" said Ricky. "It says here there is another way to gain access to Arsenal Gear and its a easy way to do it and that is just slide the door open to the left" said Chilly. "You know if I could I would kill that fucking Ocelot" said Ricky. "I don't think this motherfucker has a life" said Logan. "But then again it still doesn't hurt to figure out how to gain access to Arsenal Gear right" said Ricky. "We did the right thing" said Logan. "We're going to B2 let's move it" said Chilly. Chilly gets out of Ocelot's seat and they leave Ocelot's office and Ricky closes the door behind them so Ocelot won't suspect intruders and heads up the stairs to leave the B1 hall. "This shouldn't be a problem we're just gonna find Arsenal Gear and grab Spencer and run" said Ricky. Ricky Logan and Chilly goes in the elevator as Ricky pressed B2 and then the elevator doors closed.

Chapter 4: #Amrian Reunite

At Amy's house and romantic passionate R&B music plays as Adrian opens the front door and barges in the house holding Amy in the process while they both are still naked and left their clothes back in the forest and kiss each other wildly on the lips as Amy closes the door behind them and Adrian carries Amy to the living room and lays her flat on the floor and they start to tongue kiss while Amy hugs around Adrian's neck and it starts to get steamy as Adrian starts to rub her pussy on Amy's pussy and rocks her on the floor. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Amy then squeezes Adrian's titties and then starts to suck Adrian's titties. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian. The camera zooms so close to Amy's tongue as we see Amy licks Adrian's left nipple in slow motion as her tit slowly bounces and then Adrian holds Amy's head and kisses her roughly on her lips as their lovemaking gets to be so tense that due to the fact that Amy and Adrian are getting wet and are excited that they are back together Amy turns Adrian around to be on top but only for them to tumble on each other as if they were doing a barrel roll still kissing each other in the process as Amy and Adrian's feet knocks over George's DVD stand as his DVD movies falls on the floor and some of his movies falls on top of Amy and Adrian and not even noticing due to them kissing and fucking and when they start to tumble again Amy and Adrian rolls over some of George's DVD movies and one of them was The Matrix which gets crushed by Amy's butt and Adrian's foot lands on a DVD movie which crushes the cover and the disc which got a crack on it and they accidentally knocked over Anne's coffee table knocking plates on the floor and Amy's foot hits the vase table knocking Anne's flower vase down with it and the vase breaks and the water is spilled as Amy and Adrian don't even the care the mess they are making during sex just when Adrian kisses Amy's stomach and starts sucking Amy's pussy Amy holds on to the light but due to Adrian sucking her pussy so hard Amy gets a orgasm which made her knock the lamp over and breaks. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. There was a transition as Adrian lays Amy flat on the dining room table and gets on top of her as Adrian's titties makes contact with Amy's titties as they bounce on each other and they begin to kiss each other on the lips wildly and they are both rubbing each other's bodies like crazy as they are knocking plates and cups all over the floor and they all break and scatter as Amy and Adrian just don't even care since they are busy fucking on the dining room as Adrian picks up Amy by her hip to suck her pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Amy uses her hands to balance herself on the dining room table and throws her head back to moan while she's enjoying getting her pussy sucked as she sees her family picture on the wall the picture of George Anne Amy and Ashley smiling and that picture was taken when Amy used to be straight which is why she ignores it while she is still getting her pussy sucked and then there was another transition as Amy and Adrian are seen fucking on the kitchen counter as this time Amy is on top of Adrian kissing her lips with passion by holding her face and slurping sounds is heard when they are tongue kissing and when Amy starts rubbing her pussy on Adrian's pussy both of their feet knocks the pans off the stove which were leftovers due to the fact that Amy and Adrian are fucking next to the stove and the leftovers reveals to be collard greens but Amy accidentally turns the stove up due to them having sex and luckily they fall off the kitchen counter and still kissing which is why she failed to noticed the stove was on and then another transition occurs when Amy and Adrian are back in the living room as Adrian is sitting on the couch while Amy slides her pussy up and down on Adrian's pussy while Adrian holds on to Amy's butt. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH," said Amy and Adrian. The scene transitions as Amy and Adrian are standing near the steps kissing each other with passion as Adrian lays Amy flat down on the steps and lays on top of her and rubs her pussy on Amy's pussy while on the steps. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Adrian holds on to Amy and climbs up the stairs while kissing Amy and still fucking her in the process. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Amy and Adrian gets back on both feet as Adrian picks up Amy as Adrian holds on to her butt as we see Adrian's fingers so close to Amy's butt crack and gently rubs it while kissing Amy with passion and the scene transitions again and this time they are in Amy's room where her room is still a mess from her room being shot up from George as Amy is on her bed in a doggy style position while Adrian sucks Amy's butt while Amy's door is half way opened. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. The camera then pans out of her window as we see Amy getting her butt sucked by Adrian as the two birds that are standing on the tree branch are watching the action and starts tweeting leaving Amy and Adrian continue on with their first night since their forced break up.

Chapter 5: Madison's Consideration

Meanwhile at Lauren's house and at Lauren's room Lauren and Madison enters her room getting back from what they witnessed earlier. "See Madison didn't I tell you from the whole start Amy and Adrian were a thing, I seen it coming a mile away" said Lauren. "Yes you did Lauren you told me this like 5 times already" said Madison. "Yeah but I wonder what the school is gonna say about this once the word gets out" said Lauren. "That's she'll be humiliated?" said Madison. "Amy did brought this to herself and did she try to listen nope" said Lauren. "But we are her friends" said Madison. "Yeah true but parts of me tells me I shouldn't ditch her I mean yeah we're mad at Amy for lying to us about her sexuality but that doesn't mean we can hate her forever" said Lauren. "Yeah true I feel bad yelling at her before Amy is such a sweet girl I wonder if she'll forgive us" said Madison. "She will just give her some time and we'll talk to her eventually" said Lauren. "Yes please I want us to be friends with Amy again and this time we'll support her and wish her luck with Adrian" said Madison. "We will that is what friends are for we stick together no matter what" said Lauren. "But what about Ben?" said Madison. "It looks like he is gonna have to find his new lover somewhere and it sure as hell ain't gonna be me" said Lauren. "Me either Ben wasn't even Amy's type anyway" said Madison. "Phhft what you know about type?" said Lauren. "Plenty" said Madison. "Well we need to get boyfriends and fast" said Lauren. "I can wait" said Madison. "Madison we graduate soon we both made a code that by graduation we both lose our virginity" said Lauren. "Yeah but something has caught my mind a moment ago" said Madison. "What do you mean?" said Lauren. "This may sound awkward but ever since we caught Amy having sex with Adrian in the forest I felt a little funny" said Madison. "Funny how?" said Lauren. "The way how Adrian was squeezing Amy's titties and how Amy was moaning including Adrian cow girly positioning her I felt a little wet on the inside" said Madison. "You into lesbian porn too?" said Lauren. "I don't know the thing is that I am not gay and watching Amy fucking Adrian got me a little turn on" said Madison. "Amy is just your little girl crush" said Lauren. "I think I'm attracted to Amy" said Madison. "You can't be sure" said Lauren. "I am sure, do you think Amy will like me?" said Madison. "How can Amy fall for you when she's out there fucking Adrian's brains out?" said Lauren. "I am just wondering since I can't get the image out of my head" said Madison. "Then I consider you should think about something else and get your mind off of it" said Lauren. "I was thinking about kissing you" said Madison. "Uh what?" said Lauren. "Oh nothing just forget it" said Madison. "Strange girl" said Lauren. "I was just thinking about me having the best friend in the world" said Madison. "Who is your best friend of the world?" said Lauren. "You are silly" said Madison. Madison hugs Lauren and a woman vocalizing is heard in the background as it plays in a romantic way leaving Lauren to feel a little awkward and hugs Madison back. "Madison this is like one of the first time you ever said that to me" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison holds on together as friendships. "It is I could've sworn I told you that you're my best friend in the world, we go way back since we were kids" said Madison. "Yeah until Amy joined our friendship during 9th grade" said Lauren. "Yeah" said Madison. "I remember you were jealously of Amy because you thought I replaced you with her" said Lauren. "I remember" said Madison. Madison rubs Lauren's back. "You knew I would never do that to you but at least you accept Amy in our lives" said Lauren. "Don't forget she also spends time with Adrian and Grace" said Madison. "Yeah Amy is so easy to get along with despite our ups and downs" said Lauren. "You're the best friend that I could ever ask for" said Madison. Lauren and Madison stares at each other's eyes. "And you're like a sister to me" said Lauren. "I love you Lauren Treacy" said Madison. "I love you too Madison Cooperstein" said Lauren. A little harp is playing in the background as Lauren and Madison still holds each other and looked into each other's eyes as the camera zooms up close as if Lauren and Madison are about to kiss as we see that Madison attempts to make her first move to kiss Lauren but Lauren moves away. "Wait I can't" said Lauren. "I'm not afraid" said Madison. "I'm not gay" said Lauren. "Me either" said Madison. "We're best friends and I think it would be weird that me and you were like uh you know actually girlfriends couple" said Lauren. "(Laughs) Yeah you're cute and all but there is no way I say that happening" said Madison. "I still love you thou, but not like that" said Lauren. "I love you too but not like that" said Madison. "I love you enough to do our girly cuddle time to lay on my bed and cuddle with each other til we fall asleep on each other" said Lauren. "I love our cuddles" said Madison. "There is nothing wrong with us besties snuggling and cuddling on our bed" said Lauren. "I wish Amy was with us" said Madison. "Well she is always gonna be with Adrian but you'll still have me" said Lauren. "Oh that's right" said Madison. Lauren and Madison goes to Lauren's bed as they both lay right next to each other cuddling with each other on bed as Lauren and Madison's titties accidentally bumped into each other's titties as they both bounce which surprises Madison a bit. "(Laughs) Don't fret it's a normal our titties collide with each other all the time that shows how much our friendship is important" said Lauren. "Yeah I know I was kinda jumpy" said Madison. "Jumpy to do this?" said Lauren. Lauren presses her titties against Madison's titties and made them bouncing on Madison's titties as the jiggle sound effects are heard as they both laughed and hugged each other and goes back to cuddling. "Lauren let's never end our longtime friendship" said Madison. "We won't, you feel my hands rubbing on your back softly I'm not letting go" said Lauren. "Me either" said Madison. "I'm getting a little sleepy now" said Lauren. "Me too" said Madison. "Goodnight" said Lauren. "Sleep tight" said Madison. Lauren and Madison hugs and cuddles as they both fell asleep on each other.

Chapter 6: Here's Your Divorce Papers

Meanwhile at Papa John's Pizza Aria walks in and goes up to the cashier to place her order. "Welcome to Papa John's can I take your order?" said Pizza Man. Aria looks at the man all funny. "Yes please I would like to have a large half plain and half pepperoni pizza" said Aria. Just then Aria's ex boyfriend Ezra Fitz walks into Papa John's and sees Aria ordering pizza for her and Amy. "One large half plain and pepperoni pizza coming right up" said Pizza Man. Pizza Man goes to make the pizza while Aria turns around and is shocked to see Ezra standing besides the front entrance. "(Gasp) Ezra" said Aria. "Hey Aria I didn't expect you here" said Ezra. "What the hell are you doing here?" said Aria. "Same reason why you're here I'm here for some pizza" said Ezra. "Don't give me that shit Ezra, you are basically stalking me and don't you deny it" said Aria. "Seriously I just came for some pizza and as I said I didn't expect you to be here" said Ezra. "(Sarcastically) Alright okay" said Aria. "So how you been?" said Ezra. "I'm fine I've got a new life ahead of me" said Aria. "I'm gonna be a professional book writer" said Ezra. "So you can write some more disturbing things about me" said Aria. "Aria no it's not like that" said Ezra. "Doesn't matter I am more focus on my new life now" said Aria. "That's good, so Aria do you want to hang out with me sometimes?" said Ezra. "Are you fucking kidding me?" said Aria. "Just like old times you know before the whole Nicole situation, but I'm just letting you know I am back to my old self again and I'm ready to make things work with you by inviting you to my house to watch a movie" said Ezra. "Um no thanks" said Aria. "Come on Aria it's just a movie a romantic one I might add" said Ezra. "I don't care, don't think we're getting back together" said Aria. "Only if its just one date?" said Ezra. "No Ezra I am not going back out with you period and besides I have a girlfriend now, what did you think I meant when I told you I have a new life now" said Aria. "So you're gay now?" said Ezra. "What are you going to write that in your book and masturbate to it?" said Aria. "Well that is what fanfics are for right?" said Ezra. Ezra looks at the screen due to his fourth wall breaking joke. "I don't get it" said Aria. "But seriously your character has nothing to do with my stories" said Ezra. "Good" said Aria. "So how long you became a lesbian or how long you been with your girlfriend?" said Ezra. "That is none of your fucking business alright I love my girlfriend to death and she is a lot better than you and a lot sexier than you and at least she doesn't cheat" said Aria. Poor Aria is unaware that Amy is back together with Adrian. "What can I say I'm sorry shit happens" said Ezra. "Oh yeah and if in case you want to be more nosy then yes me and Amy had sex at the hotel and at her room" said Aria. "Like I actually care" said Ezra. "Oh trust me Ezra you do care just like you got jealous when I was with Noel at one point which reminds me that after I get my pizza Amy and I are going to share it and you want to ruin our fun that bad, well guess what you can't, you can't ruin our good time because Amy and I are going to fuck, that's right we are going to have lesbian sex and I'll let her eat my butt so I can poop out cum all over her face and it's gonna be hot so enjoy it I know we're going to" said Aria. One of the customers gags on their food due to Aria's comments and Ezra's looks appear to be jealous and is in denyal. "The way how you're in a relationship with this woman I bet it isn't gonna last that long" said Ezra. Aria was gonna say something but her order is up. "Pizza's done" said Pizza Man. "You're up lesbo" said Ezra. Aria gets her pizza from the Cashier. "That'll be $20.50" said Pizza Man. Aria pays the man. "Keep the change" said Aria. "Thank you come again" said Pizza Man. Aria walks to the door. "You gonna talk to me later?" said Ezra. "Go fuck yourself" said Aria. Aria walks passed Ezra as he turns around to stare at Aria's butt in slow motion as Aria's butt cheeks is seen jiggling and when the scene reverts to normal Aria leaves Papa John's as Ezra goes over to order and pick up his pizza and outside while Aria was continuing walking away from Papa John's she bumps into Ashley. "Oh um, Ashley is it?" said Aria. "Skank is it" said Ashley. "What brings you here getting some pizza too?" said Aria. "No just getting my sister and brand new Wii-U because her dad shot it the hell up" said Ashley. "Oh because I believe Amy was looking for you" said Aria. "Tell her I'll be home shortly before you fuck her brains out" said Ashley. "I'll keep that in mind" said Aria. Aria walks off. "Jeez where does Amy meet these chicks?" said Ashley. The scene the changes to Amy's house and outside of Amy's house Ben approaches with Amy's divorce paper that she has to sign so Ben goes to the front door and tries to knock on the door and notices the door isn't all the way closed so he let himself in and notices the living room is a total mess due to Amy and Adrian having sex all over the place. "Good lord her parents house is a fucking pig style" said Ben. Ben walks upstairs and when he gets to the hallway he hears Amy and Adrian moaning as they are still having sex in her room which made Ben brought memories when he discovers Amy's affair with Adrian and this time it doesn't surprises him so Ben walks to her room and attempts to knock on her door but the door was cracked and there he was as he sees Amy and Adrian having sex on her bed as Amy is on top of Adrian as she rubs her pussy on Adrian's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy and Adrian. Instead of knocking Ben slides the divorce paper under her door and quietly walks away and the scene switches to Ben walking out of Amy's house and then he hears a noise and goes over to see that Aria climbing over the fence with the box of pizza and sneaks behind Amy's house. "Well shit it looks like Amy's gonna have a threesome, yeah that bitch is a total lesbian straight up" said Ben. Ben then walks away.

Chapter 7: Meeting The Secret Lover

Back in Amy's room Amy rubs Adrian's titties around in circles and squeezes them as they start kissing each other deeply while they continue to scissors each other. "Adrian?" said Amy. "Yes baby" said Adrian. "I love you so much and I promise I won't leave you again" said Amy. "I love you too Amy and this time I'll make sure that won't happen again" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other and they both moan with pleasure while Amy lifts up to ride her pussy on Adrian's pussy while Adrian squeeze Amy's titties as the camera pans to the window and Aria climbs through Amy's window with her pizza she just ordered as Amy and Adrian are not even noticing that Aria snuck in so when Aria checks the window to make sure the ladder didn't fall she turns around and sees Amy and Adrian fucking and surprised that they are back together now. "Hey Amy I'm back with the-(Gasp) Amy?" said Aria. Suddenly Amy and Adrian's lovemaking were interrupted as Amy had forgot that Aria was getting them pizza. "Oh shit Aria" said Amy. "Wait you knew she was coming back?" said Adrian. "Um I can explain" said Amy. "Whoa so you two are back together now?" said Aria. "Amy do you want to tell me what's going on?" said Adrian. "Um Aria what brings you here?" said Amy. "I went and got us some pizza remember?" said Aria. Amy just then remembered and realized that she may have fucked up her chance to win Adrian back. "Oh shit I forgot" said Amy. "Oh Amy you could've least told me you were gonna invite your friend" said Adrian. "I'm sorry baby I forgot" said Amy. "That's fine, hey Aria how but us three just all girls sit here and share that pizza Amy and I are going to put our clothes back on" said Adrian. Deep down inside Aria is disappointed that her love of her life is back together with her girlfriend and felt like she was cheated but then realize that maybe Aria and Amy wasn't meant to be. "You two can share pizza I'm just gonna go" said Aria. "Just give it to me and Amy and I will share it later" said Adrian. Aria walks to Amy's bed to place their pizza on her bed and Aria was about to walk off and then turns around to face Amy and Adrian. "So Amy when did you and Adrian get back together?" said Aria. "About 20 minutes ago while you went to Papa John's" said Amy. "So Adrian's execution was denied huh?" said Aria. "Yes it was thanks to Amy's dad he came around" said Adrian. "So I just happened to go to Papa John's and bam ya'll two are together again" said Aria. "Yes are you excited Amy has been my love interest for a long time I mean yeah she used to be straight and she turned me down a few times but I worked so hard to win her heart and she may have ditched me for Ben but that didn't stop Amy's feelings for me" said Adrian. "That is true" said Amy. "You're damn right" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other while Aria watches them kiss in slow motion she sees that Amy and Adrian are also licking their tongues and their spits and the scene returns to normal when they stopped kissing as Aria is starting to feel a little depressed on the inside. "Yes I am indeed happy for you and just be sure that you take care of my Amy" said Aria. Amy is a little stunned and luckily Adrian didn't catch what Aria said. "I'll keep that in mind" said Adrian. "She like a sister to me" said Aria. "Aw that's sweet hey if you like maybe next time you'll come over to Amy's or my place and us three girls will have a sleepover" said Adrian. "That's sounds cool to me" said Aria. "Oh baby you never did tell me what really went down when your execution got denied" said Amy. "Oh yeah, Aria you might want to grab a seat for this and oh pardon our tits" said Adrian. "I could go naked with you but nah" said Aria. "We won't mind it's just only girls and no pervy dudes to spy on us" said Adrian. "Like Ezra" said Amy. "I'm just gonna grab a seat" said Aria. Aria picks up Amy's chair that was knocked off when her dad destroyed her room and sat by Amy and Adrian. "Ok so your dad was this close into executing me and then-" said Adrian.

Chapter 8: Flashback To The Execution

The scene takes us back to Adrian's execution at the White House at Obama's office where Adrian is strapped down on the execution chair while George walks to Adrian. "So Adrian Lee the time has finally come to meet your end, now does the devil's lesbian chick has any last words before her sentence is carried out?" said George. "You are making a big mistake here" said Adrian. "Your mistake was you sleeping with my daughter my straight and only daughter all I want in my family is to be a straight family no bi no lez but straight, and hopefully get married and bring us some grandkids if that want which is my only dream" said George. Because of George's comment Anne decides to confess to George. "And you miss are not in my list so I've made my decision" said George. "George wait, George stop" said Anne. "Anne there's no time for last request" said George. "I haven't been completly honest with you all my years of marriage" said Anne. "What you mean?" said George. "Remember how you always tell me you love me no matter what?" said Anne. "Yeah why?" said George. "Well you see George, I'm bisexual" said Anne. "What!?" said George. "Oh that went well" said Harris. "I knew it" said Adrian. "Yes it's true I'm bisexual and you married one and you didn't even think about killing me" said Anne. "I'm just shocked" said George. "Well you ought to be, so now that you know my secret are you going to execute me?" said Anne. "No I won't hurt my wife you are my life and everything" said George. "Don't you understand now Mr. Jurgens that I am in love with your daughter and yes it's true me and your daughter had sex and enjoyed it but if you want to be a loving father you have to accept the way for Amy is because by killing me Amy's gonna hate you forever and you think killing me can stop Amy from being a lesbian but trust me it's not, you're just killing your daughter's love of her life for nothing and Amy doesn't want that and neither does your wife" said Adrian. George's emotion feelings is struck but it is unknown if he should decide to kill Adrian or not. "Mr. Jurgens I love your daughter more than anything and you can't stop us from having sex that is what being a reasonable father is all about" said Adrian. It is still unknown what George is deciding. "Mr. Jurgens what is your decision?" said Obama. George's mind is made up and makes an angry face and raised the button and the music gets even more tense when his thumb is on the red button which would allow the chair to electrocute Adrian until she dies and Adrian watches this and she closes her eyes accepting her fate and just when he slightly pressed it he quickly let's go off the button and couldn't bring himself to kill Adrian as the music stops and played a little calmly. "Fuck I can't do it" said George. George had freaked up as he drops the execution button by putting his hands behind his head and luckly Obama caught it before it hit the ground in case the button was pressed due to impact causing Adrian's death and he carefully place it on his desk. "I guess that settles it then" said Obama. Adrian opens her eyes and realizes she isn't dead. "Mr. Jurgens, Mrs. Jurgens Obama what's going on?" said Adrian. "Anne is right, I can't destroy my daughter's life" said George. Anne smiles as she is happy to see that George had came back to his senses. "What kind of father would I be to destroy Amy's life like that hell, I already destroyed her room and what more could I destroyed and Adrian you're so right even killing you won't stop Amy from being the way she is I mean she could always look for another women and then what execute them all even I have permission to do so, hell no" said George. "That is what I've been trying to tell you Mr. Jurgens" said Adrian. "Adrian I am so sorry" said George. "Mr. Jurgens your decision I have to be sure to confirm it" said Obama. "I am ceasing the executing" said George. "Alright then it's confirmed the execution is canceled and you may release Adrian and let her go back to her love one while I'll call the Wentworth people to give them back the electric chair" said Obama. "Sure thing" said George. George then unstraps Adrian from the execution chair and then gets up from the chair and slaps George. "What the hell I changed my mind didn't I?" said George. "True but that doesn't change the fact you tried to have me killed because you couldn't accept Amy for the way she is" said Adrian. George seems hurt. "But although I can still give you credit that you finally came around and decide to let Amy live on with her own life especially with mines, Amy would be so happy" said Adrian. Anne walks near George as George gets a little emotional. "She really does love her doesn't she Anne?" said George. "Hmm well it's like I always say George children got to be free to lead their own life" said Anne. "You always say that?" said George. Anne laughs and blushes at him. "(Sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left" said George. "And what's that George" said Anne. George eventually gave in and made his decision about Amy's relationship with Adrian. "How much I'm going to miss her" said George. Anne smiles as George goes over to Adrian and hugs her and Adrian hugs her back much to Adrian's surprise. "Welcome to the family Adrian" said George. "Oh Mr. Jurgens I knew you'd come through" said Adrian. "You are allowed to date my daughter Amy as long as you protect her and make sure she is not harmed and bring her back home at a certain curfew" said George. "No problem Mr. Jurgens" said Adrian. "Tonight I decide to make it up to you and Amy" said George. "How so?" said Adrian. "Anne and I will stay here for awhile and sort this while you go to our place and you and Amy will have the house all to yourselves for one night" said George. "Really Mr. Jurgens?" said Adrian. "Yes and you may have sex with Amy as long as you like and make my daughter happy she needs you and her family" said George. "Thank you so much Mr. Jurgens dating your daughter means alot to me" said Adrian. "And when you do see Amy tell her I said I was sorry and I could care less who Amy dates and I accept for the way she is" said George. George and Adrian stops hugging. "Thanks I'll go back to Amy and I'll tell her just that later Mr. & Mrs. Jurgens" said Adrian. Adrian runs out the office. "Have fun" said George. "And tell Amy I said I love her" said Anne. George walks besides Anne and smiles. "Well I did it my parenting has finally paid off" said George. "Yeah so true and George are you really sure let's our daughter having sex with Adrian at our home for the night alone is a good idea?" said Anne. "Anne there's nothing to worry about Amy deserves to be with Adrian and I want her to be happy for the rest of the life" said Anne. "I'm just worry about the mess they could possibly make" said Anne. "Ah worrywart no surprise there" said George. And with that the flashback ends.

Chapter 9: Future Plans For The Couples

Now the scene goes back to present back at Amy's room as Adrian finishes telling Amy and Aria what really went down at Obama's office. "Whew so George almost killed you and he decides to spare you" said Aria. "And he even gave us permission to have sex" said Amy. Amy cuddles with Adrian. "Yeah on the way over here I found Amy in the forest she was looking for Ashley but then I told Amy how everything went down and agreed that we should get back together and then we got naked and had sex in the woods and it lasted from the woods to here and then you showed up with the pizza and end of story" said Adrian. "So where are ya'll clothes?" said Aria. "We left it at the woods but Adrian can have some of my clothes I bet she looks hot in it" said Amy. "Do I look hot Amy?" said Aria. "You're cool I'm sure some girl will fall for you" said Amy. "And not some pervert like Ezra" said Adrian. "True" said Aria. Aria happens to turn her head to Amy's door and notices the paper on the floor. "Hmm Amy looks like you got mail" said Aria. "Really I didn't expect a mail person to come by my room" said Amy. "He was proably watching us fuck and masturbate and then left before any of us would noticed" said Adrian. "See what I mean" said Amy. Aria picks up the paper which turns out to be the divorce paper. "Uh Amy I don't think this is some mail" said Aria. "What is it?" said Amy. "It's a divorce paper weren't you suppose to divorce Ben some time ago?" said Aria. "Amy I thought you divorced him" said Adrian. "I said I was going to" said Amy. "But you're still married to him techically" said Adrian. "I don't want to be married to Ben I want to be with you" said Amy. "She's right unless you signed the paper" said Aria. "Fine give it to me I'll sign it and I'll give it to him tomorrow" said Amy. Aria gives Amy the divorce paper and she signs it. "So Aria are you planning on staying with us for tonight?" said Adrian. "Nah gonna go see Hanna" said Aria. "Take care Aria" said Amy. "You too Amy" said Aria. Aria walks over to Amy as Amy and Aria starts kissing each other while Adrian watches and is feeling awkward especially when Aria rubs Amy's face and then rubs her titties as Aria and Amy stopped kissing. "Have fun with her ok" said Aria. "Thanks" said Amy. Aria then goes over to Adrian and Aria and Adrian kiss each other as Aria places her hands on Adrian's face. "You take good care of here ok" said Aria. "I will and if you want a threesome you can let us know" said Adrian. "No you two can stay together I have to go see Hanna anyway so I'll see you guys soon" said Aria. "Bye" said Amy and Adrian. Adrian stares at Aria's butt as she climbs out the window. "Wow Aria does has a piece of ass" said Adrian. "But yours is better" said Amy. Adrian lays next to Amy and cuddles with her. "Then again your friend Aria has been acting strange around us, you noticed sweetheart?" said Adrian. "She is just being Aria" said Amy. "Oh Amy something just occurred to me, what did Aria meant when she told me to take care of my Amy?" said Adrian. Amy regrets this since she felt like she cheated on Adrian and decides to confess. "Baby there is something I have to tell you" said Amy. "What?" said Adrian. "While you were almost getting executed (Deeply sighs) I fucked up baby" said Amy. Adrian rubs Amy's face. "It's okay baby you can tell me" said Adrian. "I don't know how can I tell you this" said Amy. "Sweetheart you don't need to be afraid just tell me what you need to tell me that is what girlfriends do" said Adrian. "While you were almost getting executed me and Aria had sex again" said Amy. Adrian gasp. "I know it was all sudden and out of the blue I am really sorry Adrian" said Amy. "So let me get this straight I almost died because of your dad and instead of saving me you decided to stay here and fuck Aria" said Adrian. "I'm sorry" said Amy. "No wonder why she acted all funny around you when she came in here with the pizza, so I'm guessing you fucked her on this bed right?" said Adrian. "Yes and on the floor" said Amy. "When I could've died Amy if you love me this much you would've straight up come and rescue me not just give up hope and fuck some broad" said Adrian. "I thought you were dead Adrian and my dad threaten me not to go near you" said Amy. "And you decided to give up hope and fucked Aria just like how you gave up hope and married Ben" said Adrian. "I'm sorry I know I should've tried to save you but you don't know my dad like I do and I was on punishment for no reason" said Amy. "And here I thought everything was great between us maybe wanting you back was a big mistake even Mr. Jurgens told me this wouldn't happen and I knew it would" said Adrian. "Adrian we've come this far and I can't afford to lose you" said Amy. "Really?" said Adrian. "I love you Adrian and yes Aria was my girlfriend for a brief second I thought you were dead and I had to move on and right now Aria means nothing to me" said Amy. "You sure?" said Adrian. "Yes" said Amy. "I'm sorry I shouldn't blame you for sleeping with Aria I was just ahead of myself" said Adrian. "Yeah you were" said Amy. "Like I told Aria if you want to do a threesome just let me know and I'll call Aria and we'll plan a date" said Adrian. "Alright" said Amy. Amy and Adrian holds on to each other. "Wow I almost walked out on you man I feel so jealous" said Adrian. "At least I was truthful" said Amy. "Yes you were and I am very proud of you" said Adrian. "And I want you to be honest with me like I was to you even if its gonna upset me you understand?" said Amy. "Yes honey" said Adrian. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other. "You know baby I've been doing some thinking" said Adrian. "What's that?" said Amy. "I was thinking that sometimes after we graduate we'll go find us a place to live" said Adrian. "Can we do that right now?" said Amy. "We could but it may cost a fortune" said Adrian. "I would love for us to have our own place that way there will be no more interruptions and no more of those dastardly dads destroying our room with a AK" said Amy. "Can you at least think about it babe?" said Adrian. "Yes I'll think about it" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other again. "Ready to go for another round?" said Adrian. "How about we keep going til both of us sleep?" said Amy. "I'd like the sound of that" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and there was a slight transition as Amy and Adrian sits up on the bed while the covers slides off their naked bodies as Adrian rubs her pussy on Amy's pussy while an R&B music plays in background. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Adrian squeezes Amy's titties while the camera pans out the window and those 2 birds are seen standing on a tree branch watching Amy and Adrian having sex all night long.

Chapter 10: Sometimes It's Best To Move On

Meanwhile near Hanna's house Aria walks up to Hanna's doorstep and knocks on her door and Hanna opens the door. "Hey Aria what brings you here?" said Hanna. "Just wanted to hang out with you, you got a minute?" said Aria. "Sure come on in" said Hanna. Aria lets herself in and Hanna closes the door behind her and they both go to the living room and sat on the love seat. "So where are your parents?" said Aria. "Oh they are out for tonight and might be back tomorrow morning" said Hanna. "Oh I see" said Aria. "So how are you feeling you seem pretty down" said Hanna. "I'm fine" said Aria. "Aria me and you go way back and I can tell something's bugging you" said Hanna. "Aside from being stalked by my ex-boyfriend" said Aria. "Ezra that jerk is back?" said Hanna. "Apperently so and he wants to go back out with me and I told him hell no, but that isn't what's really bothering me because I can handle my stalkers" said Aria. "Then what is on your mind Aria?" said Hanna. "Well I started dating Amy a few hours ago" said Aria. "Aww how that go?" said Hanna. "Not too good we broke up" said Aria. "(Gasp) Oh my god why?" said Hanna. "Amy thought that Adrian got executed at the White House and turned out she didn't and she decided to go back out with her and she didn't even tell me about it" said Aria. "Oh Aria I am sorry, maybe stuff like that happened out of the blue" said Hanna. "It did from what Amy and Adrian told me" said Aria. "So how you found out about this?" said Hanna. "I went out to go get Papa John's Pizza while Amy had to go out to look for her sister and that is when Ezra bumped into me while I was ordering pizza he was basically asking me back out and it made it clear he broke it off with Nicole to be with me but I told him off and told him I am with Amy now so I paid for my pizza and left and when I snuck back at Amy's room I caught Amy and Adrian having sex on her bed which caught me by surprise" said Aria. "Yeah I agree Amy should've told you" said Hanna. "They even offered me a threesome but I don't share" said Aria. "Aww Aria I'm so sorry" said Hanna. Hanna and Aria hugs as Aria starts crying. "(Voice breaking) Why does this shit always happen to me?" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's head gently as Aria leans on on Hanna's chest while her titties bounces on Aria's face. "It happens my poor baby, there are times where me and Caleb have our ups and downs" said Hanna. "True but you're still seeing him" said Aria. "Yes but he is always out doing god knows what and he barely comes home to visit me" said Hanna. "I'm just sick and tired of being single and I don't want to be single anymore" said Aria. "I know what you mean, I've been single for a long ass time before Caleb came to my life and yes it was hell I was getting sick and tired of me masturbating every night but Aria you'll manage I promise the right girl will come along" said Hanna. "I don't want another girl, I want Amy" said Aria. "Well she's with Adrian now" said Hanna. "I know and they are continuing to have sex right after I left hell both of them were naked the whole time I spent time with them briefly" said Aria. "Does it ever occur to you that maybe Amy and Adrian were meant to be?" said Hanna. "Yeah and I just want Amy to be happy" said Aria. "Do you even like Adrian?" said Hanna. "Yeah she cool and she seemed okay when I kissed her and Amy" said Aria. "Well of course since they wanted to have a threesome with you" said Hanna. "The point is as long as Adrian is making Amy happy then I'm cool with her" said Aria. "See there you go so now you realize that sometimes it's best to move on" said Hanna. "Yeah I know it's just that I love sex I mean when I had sex with Ezra when he was my teacher it was good even though it was creepy but me having sex with Amy was the best thing that I could over ask for and my god her titties are so great to feel and squeeze and her ass taste delicious" said Aria. "You must really loved her huh?" said Hanna. "Yeah but now I wonder how long is it going to take to get a girl to fall in love with me" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's face which comes to surprise her. "Listen Aria you're right about being single it's no fun, but as your best friend you need a friend" said Hanna. "I could use a friend" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's face with both hands. "You need to get over Amy and I can help you" said Hanna. Hanna leans forward to kiss Aria but she backs away. "No Hanna I can't" said Aria. Hanna turns Aria around to face her. "SHHH don't worry I want to help you" said Hanna. "But you're with Caleb I don't want to jeopardize anything" said Aria. "As I told you before he barely even visits me and we always do cyber over the phone when he knows damn well I need more than that" said Hanna. "What we've done years ago at the party we were drunk and messed up on our heads" said Aria. Hanna puts her finger on Aria's lips. "SHHHH I know Aria but you know I don't normally have sex with women but since you're my best friend we'll fool around with each other just to get over our personal problems" said Hanna. "Ok" said Aria. "Don't worry about Caleb I am not afraid if he catches us then he catches us but for now let us girls continue our friendship night" said Hanna. Aria smiles. "Ok let's" said Aria. An R&B music starts playing as Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other and then starts rubbing each other's back as Hanna removes Aria's shirt and her bra as Aria's titties bounces. "Hmm your titties has gotten bigger since they last time I seen them" said Hanna. "You like?" said Aria. Hanna squeezes Aria's titties nice and firmly as Aria let's out a brief moan. "Oh hell yeah" said Hanna. While Hanna continues to rub Aria's titties Aria removes Hanna's shirt and her bra exposing her titties as Hanna's titties also bounces and they start to kiss each other wildly again and their tongue licking is heard while Aria removes Hanna's pants and her underwear exposing her butt as Hanna picks up Aria and Aria wraps her legs around Hanna's waist and holds on to her allowing Hanna to remove Aria's pants and underwear exposing Aria's butt as well as Hanna holds Aria while they continue to kiss each other with passion and sits Aria down on another chair so Hanna could sit on Aria's lip and rubs her pussy against Aria's pussy as Aria holds on to Hanna gently. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Aria and Hanna's titties are making contact with each other while Hanna continue to ride on Aria's pussy and Aria then rubs and squeezes Hanna's titties. "Oh baby" said Aria. Aria puts her face between Hanna's titties and kisses her chest while they continue to fuck with pleasure. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Hanna. Then camera then pans out of the window where it's revealed that Ezra was standing outside of Hanna's house with his cell phone and he has recorded Aria and Hanna fucking on the chair in disbelief as he really didn't think that Aria would have sex with Caleb's girlfriend and he had stop the recording. "So this is why Aria don't want me anymore and I wonder what happened with Hanna and Caleb, oh well time to save this as evidence" said Ezra. Ezra puts his phone in his pocket and walks away playing it cool and meanwhile the scene changes to the forest where Amy and Adrian made love at by the lake as the camera pans to Amy and Adrian's clothes including their underwear as a boot with a spur at the end steps near the underwear as we see two sets of hands picking up Amy and Adrian's underwear which reveals to be Ocelot and he sniffs them. "Hmm pussy cums and a nice clean underwear with no shit stains" said Ocelot. Ocelot sniffs them again and he may knows who underwear belong to since he did encountered Amy and Adrian briefly at Lava Island. "Hmm those lesbian lovers are right on schedule, they will know soon enough" said Ocelot. Ocelot puts the underwear in his pocket and walks off.

Chapter 11: A forgivable Present

It is morning and at Lauren's house in her room she is sleeping and this time Madison is sleeping on Lauren's bed and Lauren isn't sleeping with her and just when Madison wakes up when she is hearing noises she turns around to see Lauren naked from behind getting dressed and even stares at her butt which catches Madison by surprised which caused her to make a tiny sound which caught Lauren's attention. "Oh I didn't realize you were up" said Lauren. "I just woke up" said Madison. Madison watches Lauren as she puts her underwear on slowly and due to the special effects Lauren's butt jiggles after she puts her underwear on. "I just came out of the shower" said Lauren. "That explains why you were naked I would've just left" said Madison. "Lauren I have no problem with you staying in my room while I change come on we both girls not some pervy dudes" said Lauren. Lauren puts on her bra and her tittes are covered. "I know, it's just that I had no idea that you have a nice ass" said Madison. "Mmmm you really think so?" said Lauren. Lauren pokes her butt out to show Madison which turns her on. "You do have a nice ass" said Madison. "There was a time me and you were fighting over who's ass is better and we asked Amy and she's all like well I'm not gay and don't stare at girls' ass and look where Amy is right now" said Lauren. Lauren puts on her pants. "Yeah true" said Madison. "So Madison you planning on staying here because I am about to do some errands with my dad and you're always welcome in my room and if you leave be sure to lock it or my dad gonna think I left it unlock and he is gonna cuss my ass out for no reason" said Lauren. Lauren puts on her shirt. "Yeah I'll stay well I was gonna head over to Amy's and I want to tell her I'm sorry that I judged her because she's gay now and I just want her to be sure that we will always be friends no matter what" said Madison. Lauren puts on her socks and shoes. "That's fine you do that and you tell her I said I was sorry too" said Lauren. Madison gets out of bed. "Sure" said Madison. "Alright then how do I look?" said Lauren. Lauren poses and even twerks. "Hmm like a sexy chick" said Madison. "Thanks well I am about to head out take care ok" said Lauren. "You too Lauren" said Madison. Lauren and Madison hugs and they kissed which surprises Madison as she gets turned on by Lauren's kiss and felt like she surprised her. "Oh I'm sorry" said Madison. "Madison there is nothing to be sorry about just because we kissed doesn't mean we're gay for eachother" said Lauren. "I know it's just about my little girl crush" said Madison. "There is nothing wrong with that I get girl crushes at times so it's really no big deal, you just letting that get to your head you silly goose and this is why I love having you as a sister" said Lauren. "Me too" said Madison. "Well I have to go take care" said Lauren. "Later" said Madison. "The key is on my bed stand in case you leave" said Lauren. "Alright thanks" said Madison. The scene changes to Amy's house and at Amy's room Amy and Adrian are sleeping on the bed still fully naked from their make up sex they've been doing all night and suddenly downstairs George Anne and Ashley walks in the house with George holding Amy's new Wii-U that Ashley brought. "You know Ashley you really didn't need to travel all the way back to the White House to give me that Wii-U Deluxe set" said George. "If I want to get the family back together then you should be the one who give her the Wii-U" said Ashley. Anne is now noticing that their house is a mess due to Amy and Adrian's make up sex last night. "Oh shit well I can already tell what happened last night" said Anne. "Oh damn I didn't think this would happen and besides I did tell them they had the house to themselves so I didn't even indicate they Amy and Adrian should do their business in their room" said George. "That is your fault on that one" said Anne. George then looks in the living room which is also a mess and is shocked to see his DVD movies on the floor. "Oh shit my DVD movies, our lamp look at this mess I just waxed the floor, this reminds me of our honeymoon" said George. "I don't think I want to know" said Ashley. "Maybe we should get them their own place together" said Anne. "I'm pretty sure Ames and Adrian can buy their own house together since they are own their own and besides they're like grown and can do whatever they want right" said George. "Yeah I guess you can say that" said Anne. "Well I need some coffee I'll clean this shit up later" said George. George goes to the dining room and notices its a mess and so is the kitchen and also the stove was left on due to Amy and Adrian's lovemaking on the kitchen counter. "Well I'll be damned" said George. Ashley and Anne goes to the dining room and sees the mess. "Damn they sure did have some fun alright if you know what I mean" said Ashley. "Ashley this is a serious matter" said George. "Yeah but at least they prove they are crazy for each other right?" said Ashley. Anne notices Amy and Adrian's cum left on the table. "Oh dear it looks like we need another dining room table" said Anne. "Why what's going on?" said George. "You don't want to know" said Anne. Ashley goes over to the dining room table and sees the cum. "EWWW gross they were fucking on the table" said Ashley. George then sees them cum. "Oh it looks that way" said George. "I am not eating dinner down here again so don't you guys call me downstairs to eat" said Ashley. "Now George this is your only chance to get Amy to forgive you is not to get upset with her and to be fair you told Adrian that they can have the house for themselves and didn't give them any rules" said Anne. "Only because I wanted Amy to be happy and I wasn't thinking" said George. "There you go" said Anne. Ashley then sniff something like something is burning. "What the hell why do I smell something burning?" said Ashley. George smells it too. "You're right it's coming from the kitchen" said George. George Anne and Ashley goes to the kitchen and see the stove was left on. "Looks like Amy forgot to turn the stove off" said George. "EWWW they were fucking on the stove too, goddamn mom and dad you pretty much taught your daughter this" said Ashley. "And when the hell would you know about what we be doing?" said George. "Trust me dad I ain't stupid" said Ashley. "We didn't teach them anything I never fucked your father on the stove, although we did f-" said Anne. Ashley covers her eyes. "Mom stop I don't want to hear it" said Ashley. "If it makes you happy princess we'll order pizza" said George. "And I am eating in my room til you get a new table or whatever end of discussion" said Ashley. "That's right you can eat where you want" said George. "Seriously somebody clean this up before this gets out of hand" said Anne. Upstairs at Amy's room Adrian is the first to wake and sees Amy sleeping and gently rubs her face. "Good morning princess" said Adrian. Amy slowly wakes up and smiles. "Good morning honey" said Amy. "Did you sleep well" said Adrian. "As I ever did that I am with you" said Amy. Amy damn near falls back to sleep as Adrian rubs Amy's back slowly and then rubs her butt which catches Amy's attention. "Oh baby it's too early" said Amy. "Too early for a morning sex" said Adrian. Adrian then squeezes Amy's butt and then rubs her pussy causing Amy to moan and gives in. "Okay, okay sweetheart come here and don't beg" said Amy. "Now you're talking" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and by the time they were gonna start having sex again they hear George Anne and Ashley talking downstairs. "Oh shit, you hear that?" said Amy. "No baby" said Adrian. Adrian kisses Amy's neck. "My mom and dad are downstairs and so is Ashley" said Amy. "Oh shoot they are I hear them now" said Adrian. Adrian stops kissing Amy's neck. "How about we pick this up later I want to go thank my dad and then pay a visit to my ex husband and give him the divorce paper and finally tell him that I am with you now and he can't do a damn thing to stop us from being together" said Amy. "You go tell him Amy" said Adrian. "So you want to stay here?" said Amy. "I have to go see my mom anyway and I know she misses me and our massages" said Adrian. "You let your mom massage you?" said Amy. "Yeah and I know it may sound awkward but me and my mom are ok with it so if you happen to catch us massaging don't let it fool you because it's not what you think it may seem like" said Adrian. "Adrian don't worry it's only massage, and besides I want to see what my parents are up to" said Amy. Amy gets out of bed and goes to her closet to puts her new clothes on. "Oh Adrian you can have some of my clothes since we left our old ones in the forest" said Amy. "Sure I don't mind baby" said Adrian. "So how did I look?" said Amy. Amy poses and even pokes her butt out as her lower back is shown. "Like you're a sexy model which just became my woman" said Adrian. "Oh thank you, you're even cute when you're naked and I love those big tits" said Amy. "Thanks love" said Adrian. "I love being a lesbian now I should've asked you out a long time ago instead of Ricky" said Amy. "Yeah I know what you mean" said Adrian. "Ok I have to go the closet is all yours and you pick any clothes you want and if you want to keep it that's fine" said Amy. "Thanks sweetheart" said Adrian. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Amy walks over to Adrian and they kissed. "Take care ok love" said Amy. "You too" said Adrian. "Oh wait can't forget this" said Amy. Amy picks up the divorce paper from the floor and walks out of her room leaving Adrian lays flat on Amy's back and is happy that she won Amy's heart and the scene changes as Amy walks downstairs and greets George Anne and Ashley. "Hey mom dad and Ashley I thought I heard ya'll talking downstairs" said Amy. "Hey Amy I'd like to give you a little sisterly advice go get a hotel next time" said Ashley. Amy realizes what Ashley was referring to. "Oh guys I am so sorry and so is Adrian we were really glad that we ended up together and thanks to you dad I never thought you would ever see our point of view for once" said Amy. "It's fine about the mess Amy don't worry about it I'm the one who should be sorry trying to murder your lover and judging you about your sexuality I mean that is not me at all and its from me listening to your asshole granddad he was the one who hates all the gays and trannies but other than that me and Anne are happy for you and Adrian" said George. Amy smiles. "Oh hey get your loads on this, Ashley go get the thing" said George. Ashley goes to the living room to get the Wii-U Deluxe box set and gave it to George as Amy gasp with joy. "Because I was a asshole father by destroying your room I decided to make it up by getting you a new Wii-U as a replacement and I'll get your HD TV and then I'll help you-" said George. "Thanks daddy I love you" said Amy. Without any further words Amy runs to George and hugs him which makes him happy that his daughter no longer hates him. "I love you too" said George. George then gives Amy the Wii-U Deluxe box set. "Thanks dad" said Amy. "Any time sweetheart" said George. Just then Adrian came downstairs. "Sorry I hate to interrupt your family reunion but that was very sweet" said Adrian. "It's fine Adrian you're family now and one of us now that you're dating my daughter and you can call me dad if you want" said George. "Sure thing Mr. Jurgens I was just about to head out and pay a visit to my mom" said Adrian. "Tell her I said I am sorry" said George. "Mr. Jurgens your the last person my mom wants to speak to I'm just saying" said Adrian. "By the way are you wearing Amy's clothes?" said George. "Oh it's a long story" said Adrian. "I can already tell" said Ashley. "Oh baby can you take this back up to my room I got some unfinished business to take care of" said Amy. "Sure" said Adrian. Amy gives Adrian the Wii-U as Adrian heads back upstairs to put it in Amy's room. "I'll be back for dinner" said Amy. Amy leaves the house. "We're still ordering pizza" said Ashley.

Chapter 12: It's Official We're Divorced

Meanwhile Amy makes it over to Ben's house and she knocks on the front door and Leo opens the door for her. "Hey" said Amy. "Oh it's the lesbian lover who hurt my son's feelings" said Leo. "Yeah so what continue to judge me I don't even care I'm just here to give Ben something" said Amy. "He really loved you know, he done everything he could to make you happy and you did this shit to him" said Leo. "Can I just go see him please?" said Amy. "Go ahead and in 5 minutes you're out of here and don't you come anywhere near my son again" said Leo. "(From Upstairs) Dad there's no point from telling her off just send her up" said Ben. "5 minutes and I'm not joking" said Leo. "(Unders her breath) Dick" said Amy. Leo lets Amy in as Amy goes upstairs to Ben's room. "Just execuse my dad he can be over protective after all the shit I've been through" said Ben. "It's fine I don't even care what he or anyone has to say about me I'm just happy for what I am" said Amy. "Yeah, yeah you got the divorce papers?" said Ben. "Yes I got them and it's signed and we're offically divorced and moved on with our lives" said Amy. Amy gives Ben the divorce papers. "Thanks I'll give them to Dr. Melfi and tell her that we're done" said Ben. "You go do that Ben and you better believe we're done because I am not falling for this shit again" said Amy. "What are you talking about?" said Ben. "Ben you are a fucking idiot and I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with you I mean I was happy being with you but you slapped me and you even threw my briefcase at me" said Amy. "You cheated on me what did you expect" said Ben. "And you called me a skanky bitch which a guy should never do" said Amy. "I loved you and you were my first crush" said Ben. "Well in case you are wondering yes me and Adrian are back together now and we're happy" said Amy. "So you two start fucking again" said Ben. "That's none of your business since we're no longer together I shall not talk about my sex life with you because that's between me and Adrian" said Amy. "Just do what you want with her I don't even care" said Ben. "Plus you even forced me to marry you and you made me break up with Adrian and you thought you could have me but nope you want the truth Ben, yeah I loved you at first but not as much I thought I did until Adrian came into my life my first girl crush and she changed everything for me and this is why I love Adrian more than I love you and I wanted to break up with you sooner but I didn't know how you would react to I had to find a way to break it down for you" said Amy. "Sounds like you used me then maybe I was a fool for trying to win you back when you don't even like me like that" said Ben. "I'm just not into you bro so after you give those papers to Dr. Melfi let's just put this behind us and just become friends and nothing more" said Amy. "It's fine I'll find more own dream girl" said Ben. "Maybe she'll be dorky as you" said Amy. "Yeah oh what about Aria Montgomery that girl is pretty hot" said Ben. "Stay away from here she's gay too" said Amy. "I know you've been fucking her too last night with Adrian and a threesome" said Ben. "You been spying on me you creep" said Amy. "It was when I gave you the papers to sign" said Ben. "Oh yeah that's right" said Amy. "After I left I saw Aria climbed through your window I bet that threesome was fun" said Ben. "There was no threesome there almost was but I did fuck Aria and Adrian in one night since Adrian didn't get executed" said Amy. "Of course she survived the ordeal" said Ben. "It's a long story but now that you have the papers I am gonna head out or your dad gonna come up here and boot me out" said Amy. "Thanks for stopping by and good-bye" said Ben. Ben leans towards Amy to kiss her but she backs away from him. "I'm sorry no more kisses I'm a lesbian now" said Amy. "It's just a good-bye kiss" said Ben. "I know I just don't want to kiss you anymore" said Amy. Ben looks disappointed. "But I can give you a good-bye hug" said Amy. Amy and Ben hugs. "I'm still gonna miss you" said Ben. "Me too and I still want to thank you for loving me and accept the fact we're moving on" said Amy. Amy and Ben stops hugging. "No problem so I guess this is good-bye" said Ben. "Yeah so you go turn in those divorce papers and I'm going back home to spend time with my new girlfriend" said Amy. "You go do that" said Ben. Amy turns around and walks off and then stops. "Although you are going to miss this ass" said Amy. Amy pokes her butt out and shakes it letting her butt jiggles which turns Ben on and sees that Amy's lower back is exposed so he goes over to Amy and attempts to tap her butt as it turns out Amy did that to troll him. "Gotcha" said Amy. Amy laughs at him which angers Ben. "Just have a nice day" said Ben. "You're really are a dorky kid are you, you just fall for anything" said Amy. "Just get out please just leave" said Ben. "Oh I'm gonna post this on Facebook oh the girls are going to get a big laugh out of that one" said Amy. Amy leaves Ben's room as she laughs at him and Ben slams the door behind her. "That goddamn bitch" said Ben.

Chapter 13: A Welcome Home Massage

Meanwhile at Adrian's house Adrian unlocks the front door with her key and walks into her house and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Mom and Dad anybody home?" said Adrian. Just then footsteps are heard which was revealed to be Cindy as she runs downstairs and notices Adrian's home. "(Gasp) Oh my god Adrian oh you're alive thank god" said Cindy. Cindy runs over to Adrian and hugs her. "Mom are you ok?" said Adrian. Cindy makes derpy face as a remark. "Are you ok is that all you can say?" said Cindy. "I was worried about you Mom" said Adrian. "I was even more worried I thought you were dead" said Cindy. Adrian then wraps her arms around Cindy. "Mr. Jurgens spared me Mom" said Adrian. "Of course he would and dispite this I don't want you anywhere near George you understand me?" said Cindy. "Well technically he is my dad since he allowed me to be with his daughter" said Adrian. Cindy places her hands on Adrian's face. "And technically I'm still your mother and you will do as I say" said Cindy. Adrian smiles at Cindy. "Yes Mom" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy starts kissing each other. "Oh Adrian I miss you so much" said Cindy. "I miss you too Mom" said Adrian. Adrian starts to cry with hapiness as she cuddles with her mom. "I knew George wouldn't kill you, he was basically doing this to get back at me" said Cindy. "Why Mom what you mean?" said Adrian. "I wasn't completely honest with you love" said Cindy. "Mom what are you hiding from me?" said Adrian. "I once cheated on your dad" said Cindy. "Mom no you didn't" said Adrian. "We were separated at the time and I got so mad at your dad for sleeping with that Russian whore so I did something to get back at your dad" said Cindy. "What did you do Mom?" said Adrian. "I had sex with George at a hotel we rented" said Cindy. "Mom why would you keep this away from me we always tell each other everything" said Adrian. "I was scared of how you would react and I was afriad of losing you" said Cindy. "You were just protecting yourself and didn't want to tell me because you couldn't even handle the consequences" said Adrian. "I'm sorry" said Cindy. "This is what you taught me Mom when I was scared of how you would react when I told you I'm gay" said Adrian. "That makes us even right?" said Cindy. "I guess" said Adrian. "Your dad cheated on me first so I had to do something to get back at him so I told your dad about me sleeping with George and then I didn't think that your dad would actually go over to his house to kick his ass and that is how his wife found out about the affair because Ruben straight up told her and it almost got to the point where Anne and George was gonna divorce so he came to my house and yelled at me and he even threaten me that he was gonna pay me back somehow and that is what he did, arrest you for falling for Amy and kill you" said Cindy. "When did all this happen?" said Adrian. "2 years ago" said Cindy. "Don't worry about that Mom it's all in the past and thanks for telling me this" said Adrian. Cindy smiles. "You know sometimes I wish you wasn't my daughter" said Cindy. "And sometimes I wish you wasn't my mom but then again I am with Amy now we already worked this outs and our relationship is right on track just as you hoped" said Adrian. "I just want my favorite daughter to start her life with her true love" said Cindy. "I am your only favorite daughter" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy kissed each other. "Kissing you makes me feel safe" said Cindy. "Where is Dad?" said Adrian. "He's at work won't be home in awhile" said Cindy. "That means we have the house to ourselves" said Adrian. "Oh do you know what time it is?" said Cindy. "I believe its afternoon" said Adrian. "Well yeah but its time for our massage" said Cindy. "YAAAY" said Adrian. "Come on my bedroom now" said Cindy. Cindy picks up Adrian as Adrian wraps her legs around Cindy's legs and places her hands on Cindy's face and they deeply kiss on the lips. "This doesn't mean I'm in love with my own mother" said Adrian. "It's only motherly love" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy kiss again. "Mom massage me please" said Adrian. Cindy and Adrian continues to kiss while Cindy carries Adrian up the stairs as the scene transition to Cindy's room as we see Cindy removing Adrian's clothes and Adrian's titties bounces and Adrian removes Cindy's shirt and her bra as Cindy's titties bounces which surprises Adrian. "Mom it seems your tits are getting bigger by the minute" said Adrian. "Yours too love" said Cindy. Adrian then unbuttons Cindy's pants and pulls them down including her underwear as Adrian and Cindy are fully naked now and Cindy picks up and Adrian and places her on her bed as Cindy lays on top of Adrian as Cindy's titties makes contact with Adrian's titties. "I've waited so long for this" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy stares at each other eyes. "It was worth you" said Cindy. "I love you Mom" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy kissed while Cindy rubs Adrian's titties to massage them as Adrian moans. "Hmmm Mommy hmmm you're the best massager ever" said Adrian. "Thanks sweetheart" said Cindy. Adrian rubs Cindy's back smoothly while Cindy also lick Adrian's lick to massage it. "Oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Adrian then turns Cindy over and rubs her titties to massage them. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Cindy. While Adrian continues you rub her mom's titties Cindy manage to rub Adrian's pussy to massage as well and they both threw their head back as if they were having sex. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian and Cindy. Adrian then starts to suck on Cindy's left titties and sucks them only to massage it with her tongue by sliding her tongue around Cindy's nipple. "Oh baby, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh don't stop" said Cindy. Adrian circles around Cindy's nipple with her tongue faster. "Oh baby" said Cindy. Cindy turns Adrian back around to massage Adrian's titties while Adrian slides her hands on Cindy's back and starts to rub Cindy's butt to massage it as Cindy moans so Cindy flips Adrian over and lays on her back squeezing and massaging Adrian's titties firmly as Adrian's titties is seen squishing and bouncing from the grip of Cindy's hands and Cindy starts kissing on Adrian's back as Adrian looks back towards Cindy and sees her kissing her butt and then starts massaging Adrian's pussy with her tongue. "OHHH, OH, OH, OH MOM, OH, OH" said Adrian. Adrian holds on to the bed stand while she is getting her pussy massaged while Adrian's titties bounces like crazy as this scene looks if this scene can easily be mistaken for a sex scene and Adrian tries her best not to get a orgasm making it looks awkward than it already is. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian. The massage scene starts to get even more wilder as the next shot shows Adrian and Cindy are seen in the 69 position massaging each other's pussies with their tongues. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian and Cindy. They next shot they eventually reached their climax and both mother and daughter lays flat on their back exhausted from their massage as their titties bounces up and down making it seem like they finished having sex. "Whoa Mom that was some best massage all right" said Adrian. "Lucky your dad works all day my god I can't even imagine how awkward this be for what we were doing" said Cindy. "I'm just happy that Amy didn't happen to walk in on us, I don't want her to think I was literally having sex with my own mother" said Adrian. "We didn't have sex" said Cindy. "I basically licked your pussy and you liked mines and we even did a 69 massage, I never thought I lick my mom's pussy but does that even count as sex?" said Adrian. Cindy cuddles with Adrian. "Baby I would never have sex with my own child" said Cindy. "I'm not a child" said Adrian. "You know what I mean" said Cindy. "Hey Mom can I ask you something?" said Adrian. "Sure" said Cindy. "Do you ever think about having sex with me?" said Adrian. "Honestly?" said Cindy. "Yes do you ever think about having sex with me?" said Adrian. "Well at times I do fantasize it" said Cindy. "Do you think about having sex with me while my dad is inside you?" said Adrian. "Well at times while me and your dad have sex I somehow see your dad as you, is that wrong?" said Cindy. "I'm not saying its wrong Mom I know we have a very close mother and daughter relationship and its been like this since I was a baby" said Adrian. Cindy rubs Adrian's face. "I can never forget that day when you were born when I first held you in my arms you were like a angel" said Cindy. "Mom are you in love with me?" said Adrian. "Honey I don't know I am just confused right now" said Cindy. "Oh" said Adrian. "I still love your father but it won't change on how I feel about you" said Cindy. "I understand" said Adrian. "You just remind me of my old girlfriend in my teen years" said Cindy. "What happened to her?" said Adrian. "Your grandma caught us having sex in her car and as a result she made her leave town because of it I hated my mom after that and I still do" said Cindy. "The story of my life" said Adrian. "I didn't take Emily away from you" said Cindy. "But her mom did" said Adrian. "How can I ever forget that night" said Cindy. "It was so long ago and mom you really did saved me that day" said Adrian.

Chapter 14: Adrian & Emily's Love Story Flashback

The scene switches to a flashback as this was back during when Adrian was a young teen and she had just recently started dating her first girlfriend Emily Fields also back when Emily used to live around Adrian's block and it was the night where Adrian loses her virginity to Emily as the camera pans down in front of Emily's old house and in Pam's car Adrian and Emily are seen totally naked as they are in the backseat sissoring each other for the first time but both of them didn't do a very good job at it. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian and Emily. Due to their poorly perfermance they laugh and they stopped. "Oh shit how does these lesbian do this?" said Adrian. "I seen them do it on a lesbian porn I was watching so I only go by from what I seen" said Emily. "I get cringe worthy when I watch those" said Adrian. "I know what you mean and you really don't know how hard it is for me to watch porn especially when Mom and Dad are around" said Emily. "Got anything on your mind?" said Adrian. "Blow me" said Emily. Adrian laughs. "Come on try it my pussy is wet right now" said Emily. "Um ok" said Adrian. "Let me scootch over and you get on your knees and eat me out as much as you can" said Emily. "Ok baby" said Adrian. Emily seats on the backseat while Adrian gets down on her knees and starts licking and sucking Emily's pussy for the first time. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Emily. Emily's titties starting bouncing like crazy once Adrian gets into it but little did they know while Adrian was continuing to pleasure Emily they fail to noticed that Emily's dad Wayne Fields comes out of the house with trash bags to take them out as he hears the two girls moaning and sees Pam's car moving back in forth so he puts down the trash bags and took out his flashlight and walks over to Pam's car and looks at the back seat witnessing Adrian and Emily having sex and this is where Emily's sexuality is exposed as he shines the flashlight on them to get their attention as Adrian stops sucking sucking Emily's pussy and shrieks. "(Gasp) What the fuck Dad?" said Emily. "Mr. Fields?" said Adrian. Wayne opens the back door out of anger and is even surprised to see Adrian and Emily naked together and is in complete shock. "Emily Fields my house in the living room right now" said Wayne. Emily and Adrian covers themselves. "Dad I can explain" said Emily. "Explain to us when we're in the living room after I wake your mother and tell her" said Wayne. Emily looks terrified. "Please don't" said Emily. "I don't want to hear it in the house right now and put your clothes back on" said Wayne. "I'll call you later" said Emily. Emily picks up her clothes from the ground and leaves the car. "And you Ms. Adrian I am calling your mother so it's best for you to go home" said Wayne. As Wayne leaves Adrian's face changed from completely shocked and scared that she is nervous that she may lose her first girlfriend and so there was a time jump to the next day and at that point Cindy was already notified about the incident and Cindy had grounded her because Adrian had snuck out on a school night to spend her first night with Emily and because of Emily's exposure Adrian was banned from visiting her so she sneaks her cell phone out of her pocket and calls Emily and she answers it. "Hello" said Emily. "Hey baby I was just calling to check up on you" said Adrian. "I'm fine I didn't think you called so everything alright?" said Emily "No well I wasn't suppose to call you because I am grounded thanks to your mom and dad" said Adrian. "They grounded me too big time" said Emily. "Sometimes I wish your parents wouldn't make such a big fuss and accept who you are" said Adrian. "I know I just wanted to tell them when I was ready I didn't mean for them to find out this way at least your mom is ok with you dating girls" said Emily. "Yeah but I snuck out to be with you that is what my mom is upset about" said Adrian. "That sucks" said Emily. "But hey who cares right they have no right to tell us what to do, how about we both sneak out and find a better spot and we can try to have sex again and this time it'll be the real night we won't forget" said Adrian. "Adrian I have something to tell you" said Emily. "Yes baby?" said Adrian. "I'm not fine" said Emily. "What you mean?" said Adrian. "Not only I'm grounded but they don't want you anywhere near me" said Emily. "This is why I suggest pack your things and we'll run away together and we'll elope if we have to" said Adrian. "No Adrian you don't get it, my mom and dad don't like you anymore because you're gay and they don't want me to be gay" said Emily. "So I'm just sick of people judging about who I am" said Adrian. "Adrian I'm moving to Rosewood" said Emily. "Emily no but what about us I mean everything" said Adrian. "I don't want to leave you either but I have to, my mom already called our school to notify that I will be dropping out to transfer to another school at Rosewood and my parents are doing this so they can get me away from you" said Emily. Adrian is really hurt about this and is not ready to lose her first girlfriend. "Emily you can't leave, you have to fight back" said Adrian. "I can't" said Emily. "Why?" said Adrian. "You don't know my parents like I do my dad is a strictly person and he is even in the military and will be going back soon which is why they are taking us to Old Country Buffet to celebrate and after that it's off to Rosewood" said Emily. Adrian starts crying as tears falls out of her eyes. "You can't leave me" said Adrian. "I'm sorry" said Emily. "You do have nice big titties thou" said Adrian. "Thanks" said Emily. "I love you Emily" said Adrian. Before Emily could tell Adrian she loves her back Pam opens the door when she finds out she is on the phone with Adrian. "Emily I said no phone" said Pam. "Alright one second Mom" said Emily. "Now Emily" said Pam. "I love you too but I have to go" said Emily. "Emily wait please I have-" said Adrian. Emily hangs up leaving Adrian devastated. "I thought I told you I don't want you talking to her" said Pam. "So what, you're going to dump me go ahead I don't care we're not staying here anyway once this blows over I want you out my life" said Emily. "Go wash up and go get dressed we're going to Old Country Buffet with your dad one last time before he goes back to Iraq and we are ending this discussion" said Pam. "Fine but know this Mom you are making a big mistake" said Emily. Pam gets closer to Emily's face. "Go wash up and if I have to say this again it's not going to be pretty up in here" said Pam. "Fuck you" said Emily. Emily walks off before Pam could even try to strangle Emily and when Emily goes to the hallway she bumps into Wayne who overhears their conversation. "You know that was very disrespectful towards your mother" said Wayne. "You just can't stand to see your daughter happy can you, thanks to ya'll I lost the girl of my dreams and she's gonna hate me for it" said Emily. "Not my problem" said Wayne. "I hope you're happy Dad and I don't even give a shit if you get killed in action out there" said Emily. This angers Wayne so much that he grips Emily's shirt and picks her up and swings her close to the way. "What the fuck did you just say to me you little motherfucker, SAY IT!" said Wayne. Wayne shakes Emily as Pam comes out of Emily's room and sees that Wayne gripping her. "Wayne!" said Pam. Emily shows no reaction to this and Wayne puts her down as Emily pushes Wayne off of her and walks off leaving her parents speechless. "I don't believe this how can she be this way?" said Wayne. "I don't know Wayne" said Pam. The scene switches to Adrian's room as Cindy opens Adrian's door and walks in and Adrian quickly puts her cell phone in her pocket. "Hey Adrian I know you weren't on that phone with Emily after I told you no phones no video games and no Facebook for a month" said Cindy. Adrian shrugs her shoulders. "Now what did we say about shrugging your shoulders?" said Cindy. "Don't" said Adrian. "Alright keep it that way, anyway I'll be making us some dinner and we'll eat together and then we'll shower together and then its massaging night and its off to bed" said Cindy. "Yes Mom" said Adrian. Adrian looks depressed. "Don't give me that look it's your fault you snuck out during a school night when you knew it was passed your curfew and you got grounded which means you can't be on Facebook or play your fucking Playstation 3 for a month and it's gonna stay like that" said Cindy. "It's not fair" said Adrian. Cindy smiles with a remark thinking that Adrian is complaining about her punishment. "Got that right" said Cindy. Adrian runs to Cindy and hugs her so she can get it out of her chest. "Mom they are sending Emily away" said Adrian. "So you were on the phone with Emily" said Cindy. Adrian starts crying as tears are falling from her eyes. "Mommy please don't let them take her away from me" said Adrian. "Honey you know that's not going to happen" said Cindy. "Please call Emily's mom and talk to her please" said Adrian. "I'm sorry Adrian but Emily's mom doesn't want anything to do with you and hell she doesn't even like me either all because I support your sexuality and even told me I should rot in hell for it" said Cindy. "(Voice Breaking) I can't lose her" said Adrian. Adrian starts crying on Cindy's chest as Cindy holds her. "I know baby girl I lost my first love interest when I was your age but that is life for you and shit happens, but you have to be a strong woman and I am sure some girls would fall for you" said Cindy. "I doubt that" said Adrian. "What about your best friend Amy Jurgens she is a sexy lady" said Cindy. "Mom Amy's straight she'll never fall for a girl like me" said Adrian. "You'll never know if you try" said Cindy. "I just want Emily they are sending her away in a few moments" said Adrian. "I'm sorry honey but her parents and I don't see eye to eye anymore and I don't want myself or you to get involved with them anymore and I know you love Emily and if you love her this much sometimes you have to let her go and maybe she'll come back to you" said Cindy. "No she won't" said Adrian. "You know I forgot to get me some bread so I am gonna run down to the store real fast and I'll be home for dinner you stay put you hear?" said Cindy. "Yes Mom" said Adrian. "I love you" said Cindy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy kissed and Cindy walks out of her room and then comes back because she forgot something. "Oh yeah phone please" said Cindy. Adrian gives Cindy her cell phone. "Thank you" said Cindy. Cindy walks off as Adrian sits on her bed feeling hopeless but then feels like that she's not ready to give him so Adrian gets up from her bed and goes to her dresser and opens her dresser drawer and under her panties it is revealed that Adrian had snucked out at one point and brought a gun as she hid it from her parents and stares at the gun making her final decision on how to win Emily back and the scene then changes to later that night at the Old Country Buffet Emily is seen at the restaurant table with Wayne and Pam eating their food as Adrian approaches to them to confront Wayne and Pam and fight for Emily. "Emily you should leave" said Adrian. "Adrian?" said Emily. "This is between me and your mother" said Adrian. Pam ignores Adrian. "Hey" said Adrian. Pam continues to ignore Adrian and so do Wayne while they are still eating which infuriates Adrian so she kicks the table to get their attention. "HEY!" said Adrian. "Well?" said Pam. "She's not leaving" said Adrian. "Take it up to Wayne" said Pam. "Fuck you, fuck you man this is your doing you" said Adrian. Adrian is so close to break down crying. "Been drinking little girl?" said Wayne. "Adrian please" said Emily. "(Voice Breaking) You don't get to decide what happens to my life, not you (Crying) I love her" said Adrian. Emily is seen smiling briefly as it shows that Emily is very proud of Adrian for fighting for her to win her back and things may go as well Adrian has planed but not likely as Pam gets serious with her. "And that is why you're going home" said Pam. That comment shot Adrian down so hard and she has had enough with Wayne and Pam's bullshit which comes to conclude that it's time for Adrian to take action to take back her love of her life and this is where shit hits the fan as Adrian goes into her pissed off mode. "I'm done, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Emily" said Adrian. Adrian takes out her gun from her pocket and tries to shoot Pam and Wayne but before Pam and Wayne and the other customers could react Cindy came in the nick of a time and takes the gun from Adrian just before she pulled the trigger on Pam. "Adrian don't!" said Cindy. Cindy puts the gun in her pocket and restrains Adrian as Adrian starts crying since she was this close to take Emily back. "Pardon us Mr. & Mrs. Fields, enjoy your ice cream" said Cindy. Cindy was about to escort Adrian out but is interrupted. "You know there are programs that can change your daughter's confused predilections" said Pam. "Thanks but she's fine" said Cindy. Adrian continues to cry and just when Cindy was about to walk off Adrian then snaps and try to get back to Emily but Cindy holds her. "Emily" said Adrian. "Let's go Adrian" said Cindy. "Adrian" said Emily. Emily gets up from the desk and tries to run to Adrian but is held back by Pam. "Emily no" said Pam. Because Adrian and Emily couldn't run to each other as Cindy escorts Adrian out Adrian extends her hand to reach Emily as Emily did they same as they are both seen crying and it was the last time they seen each other before Emily was forced to move to Rosewood with her family and with that the scene changes outside of Old Country Buffet as Cindy and Adrian walks out of the restaurant and walks to their car. "My stomach hurts" said Adrian. By the time Adrian was gonna sit in the front seat Cindy rushes and grabs Adrian and shoved her against her car. "You stupid fucking moron, do you realize what could've happened to you if we didn't have connections, some cop goes by the book and they charge you with a attempted murder you hear me attempted murder and then what and THEN WHAT!" said Cindy. Cindy was so furious at Adrian she starts shaking some sense into her causing Adrian to freak out. "Well she took Emily away from me and you're just gonna let her fucking get away with it?" said Adrian. "I told you that's their business not yours, and what did you do NOTHING zero a big fucking jerk off" said Cindy. "Fuck you" said Adrian. Cindy then strangles Adrian and raise her fist to punch her. "Oh I ought to break your fucking neck" said Cindy. Adrian shoves Cindy off of her and is still crying which makes Cindy feels bad so she wipes her face. "Stop crying, stop crying" said Cindy. Adrian is seen huffing and puffing trying her best to stop crying. "I guess your heart was in the right place Adrian, but it's wrong come on" said Cindy. "What?" said Adrian. "It's not in your nature" said Cindy. "Well you don't know me alright you don't know anything about me" said Adrian. "You're a nice woman and that's a good thing for Christ's sake" said Cindy. "Bullshit" said Adrian. "I mean it, you're a good woman and I'm very grateful" said Cindy. "Well you're a fucking hypocrite alright because every time we watch Godfather when Michael Corleone shoots those guys at the resturant, those assholes who tried to kill his dad, you sit there with your fucking bowl of ice cream and you say it's your favorite scene of all time" said Adrian. Cindy smiles a bit and sniff. "Jesus Christ Adrian and you make me want to cry" said Cindy. Cindy places her hand on Adrian's face. "It's a movie" said Cindy. Cindy rubs Adrian's face as Adrian still sniffing from crying and tears are still falling from her eyes. "You got to grow up, you're not a kid anymore, you can't be-you got to grow up" said Cindy. Adrian then starts puking on the ground from all the crying she's been doing while Cindy looks up at the sky and wipes her nose and then Adrian stops throwing up. "Get in the car" said Cindy. Adrian throws up again while Cindy gets in the driver's seat and then Adrian eventually sits next to her in the front seat. "First of all your father is not gonna find out about this and second of all I'm still gonna punish you" said Cindy. Cindy turns her car on and drives away ending the flashback of Adrian and Emily's backstory.

Chapter 15: A Motherly Bond

Back in the present time line at Cindy's room Cindy and Adrian still lays on her bud cuddling naked together as their memories were refreshed. "Mom you really were my hero, Emily would've hated me for killing her parents" said Adrian. "Or worse you've could've ended up in prison" said Cindy. "I hated myself after that I really wasn'y myself when Emily's parents forced her to move because of me" said Adrian. "Yeah you were cope up in that room all day depressed about it" said Cindy. "A friend of Emily told me she found a new girlfriend when I tried to visit her at one point but I didn't believe her until me and Emily got in touch" said Adrian. "You spoke with Emily, when?" said Cindy. "Right after Ben forced Amy to break up with me so I needed her help to go after Amy before she married Ben and she did marry him as I was too late to save her" said Adrian. "I don't know what she see in that kid anyway" said Cindy. "So I was depressed the same way I was when I lost Emily so we ended up back into her place and we had sex that night before her girlfriend Paige showed up" said Adrian. "Honey you should be more careful when sleeping with someone else's girlfriend" said Cindy. "The thing is Mom she allowed it the next day we had a threesome in a shower while me and Amy were going separate ways" said Adrian. "What you mean?" said Cindy. "Amy had a brief relationship with Aria and they were also having sex even when I needed her the most" said Adrian. "Did Amy really love this Aria chick?" said Cindy. "She dated Aria because she felt like she had to and because she thought I was dead so she straights up ditch Aria for me, you see Mom that is true love and I never felt this way in years" said Adrian. "I know what you mean and btw a threesome oh girl that reminds me the time back in my college days it was me Grace's mom and her ex boyfriend's mom in our dorm room shower hmm all the fingering and the scissoring and all the tongue action" said Cindy. "Mom you are making me horny" said Adrian. "Horny for me?" said Cindy. "Oh god no" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy kisses passionately. "You're making me horny for my woman" said Adrian. Cindy rubs Adrian's face. "I really love our mother and daughter relationship this is the reason why I wanted a daughter" said Cindy. Adrian rubs Cindy's face. "Oh Mom you punished me enough despite the times when you grounded me and you yelled at me for talking back but I was a stubborn kid back then and I don't ever want to be that girl again" said Adrian. "I was only being a good mother to you" said Cindy. "Thank you for being a good mom" said Adrian. "Thank you for being a good daughter" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy kissed. "Oh Mom I have to ask you something" said Adrian. "What is it sweetie?" said Cindy. Adrian gently rubs Cindy's face. "Now that me and Amy are back together I want you and Amy to spend time together" said Adrian. "Are you sure Adrian aren't you going to feel replaced?" said Cindy. "No Mom please I want you and Amy to spend time together and be close to her as you are with me, she needs a mommy" said Adrian. "But she has a mommy" said Cindy. "You know what I mean Mom as her mother-in-law I want you and Amy close together, please Mom" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy kissed. "Okay sweetheart I always want to spend time with my future daughter-in-law anyway ever since I be seeing you two kiss like crazy" said Cindy. "And Mom I want you to massage Amy as you be doing to me and if you happen to sleep with her I don't mind" said Adrian. "Isn't that incest?" said Cindy. "Not if she isn't your biological daughter" said Adrian. "I guess your right but I'll sleep with your girlfriend if Amy is ok with it if it makes you happy" said Cindy. "Thanks Mom I'll tell Amy about it later" said Adrian. "By having sex with Amy I'll be welcoming her to the family" said Cindy. "Just don't make sure Dad don't catches ya'll" said Adrian. "Don't worry we won't" said Cindy. "I want to plan a future with her Mom" said Adrian. "Speaking of being a mom you should ask her do she wants kids I could use a grandchild" said Cindy. "I always wanted kids of my own" said Adrian. "Boy or girl?" said Cindy. "Girl" said Adrian. "That is a good choice" said Cindy. Adrian scotches closer to Cindy as Adrian's titties makes contact with Cindy's titties as they squish together. "Mom I need to ask you another question" said Adrian. "Yes baby?" said Cindy. "Are you really in love with me?" said Adrian. Cindy gently rubs Adrian's back. "As in what?" said Cindy. "More than just your daughter" said Adrian. "Oh honey I am not sure yes it's true that me and you are in a close mother and daughter relationship and we both see each other naked and massages our body and your father always think otherwise and we kiss a lot and I can understand why you would think that Adrian, and that is something I can't even answer because of my feelings towards you, but do you think it's wrong for us to fall in love" said Cindy. "I can't say either Mom but my heart will always stay with Amy and I want her to be part of our family" said Adrian. Cindy rubs Adrian's face with her finger. "You just remind me of an old girlfriend I had and I am happy that you're with someone you love which means a lot to me" said Cindy. "Mom what if we end up having sex?" said Adrian. "We'll just have to wait and see because I don't know darling and even if we did we can pretend it never happened but we massage instead" said Cindy. "Mom do you love Dad at least?" said Adrian. "Oh ever so much he does everything for me and you" said Cindy. "Then tonight when he gets home have sex with him" said Adrian. "And if you're going back to see Amy have sex with her" said Cindy. "We'll always will and Mom let me know about your feelings towards him and me alright?" said Adrian. "You do the same" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy kissed. "Well I am about to shower do you want to join?" said Cindy. "Yes Mom" said Adrian. "Alright come on" said Cindy. Cindy gets up from the bed and carries Adrian as Adrian hugs her mom and leans her head on Cindy's titties as her titties are seen bouncing on Adrian's face while Cindy carries her to the bathroom so they can shower together.

Chapter 16: Bi-Curious

Meanwhile at Amy's house and in Amy's room Amy just got done hooking up her new replacable Wii-U Deluxe Set and on the side note her room is halfway done as most of the debris is cleaned and her wall is fixed and George also had got Amy a new bed at some point and Amy goes to the mirror stand and sits down to come her hair and there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" said Amy. "It's me Madison" said Madison. Amy sighs a bit. "Come in" said Amy. Madison comes in Amy's room. "Hey Amy your mom let me in" said Madison. "It's cool have a seat" said Amy. Madison walks around and notices a few pieces of debris on the floor. "Oh what happened here?" said Madison. "Long story short my dad found out that I became a lesbian and he destroyed my room and tried to kill my girlfriend but it's all cool we made pace and got my girl back" said Amy. "Hmm I see" said Madison. "So what's on your mind and what brings you here?" said Amy. "I think I need to sit down" said Madison. Madison sits on Amy's bed. "See this is what I really came here to talk about now that you mention this and I don't know how to say this cause you'll probably freak" said Madison. "What is it Madison?" said Amy. "Listen Amy we've been friends since we were little kids and what I am about to tell you I hope this won't jeopardize our friendship" said Madison. "Just tell me what's on your mind already" said Amy. "This may be a shock but last night when me and Lauren were coming back from the amusement park we saw you having sex with Adrian in the forest" said Madison. "Oh goddamn it Madison of course you'll come to my room and say some negative shit about me like last time and you know what maybe we should end our friendship right now if you can't even support of who I am" said Amy. "Would you calm the fuck down please Amy and let me finish like jeez you can be judgmental at times" said Madison. "Go ahead call me out, I don't care anymore" said Amy. "I was gonna say that it turned me on how Adrian got down on you" said Madison. "Oh I am so insulted maybe you should-wait what turned you on?" said Amy. "See so judgmental" said Madison. "Are you into lesbian stuff now this is the first time I hear you say something like this" said Amy. "That is why I came to you" said Madison. "So are you a lesbian too?" said Amy. "Um" said Madison. "It's ok Madison if you are I don't care if I can tell you it's extremely normal" said Amy. "No I am not a lesbian but I am bi-curious" said Madison. "Really?" said Amy. "I was straight until I saw you and Adrian having lesbian sex in the woods which made me felt something like I got wet from you moaning when Adrian was sucking your pussy and I felt a little funny when Adrian squeezed your titties and you were enjoying it and you really looked cute when you had a orgasm and you looked hot when you were moaning and the sounds you made when you moaning" said Madison. "Yeah you are totally bi-curious" said Amy. "I don't know how to ask but I was wondering if do you think it's possible that me and you could hook up?" said Madison. "I'm sorry Madison but I'm with Adrian now and we just got back together after a forced break up and I can't lose her again for this" said Amy. "I thought Adrian would share thou" said Madison. "Well although I could ask you do you want to have a threesome with us tonight" said Amy. "I'll get back to you on that one" said Madison. "Besides you're not yet ready to become a lesbian you have so much to learn" said Amy. "Speaking of that so Amy how did you became a lesbian was it before you hooked up with Ben?" said Madison. "No it was shortly after I lost my virginity to him" said Amy. "But how I remember you saying that girl on girl action is gross" said Madison. "That was before Adrian came to my life" said Amy. "Amy please just tell me how did you end up being a lesbian?" said Madison. "This may be a long story but I'll try to keep it short, after me and Ben had sex for the first time we've been having sex like non stop so then my dad had called me and told me we needed to go to Lava Island because some old man threw treasure into the volcano which turned out to be a bunch of dead dicks despite that I've warned him it might be a scam but he didn't listen so he told me to go get my friends to join us so I went over to Adrian and the next thing I knew she was walking all close towards me" said Amy. Amy gets up from her seat and walks towards Madison demonstrating her first lesbian romance with Adrian. "Adrian wraps her arms around me like this" said Amy. Amy gets Madison up from the bed and wraps her arms around Madison causing her to be nervous. "And she leans towards me to make her first move by smooching her lips slowly as she is trying to kiss me at the right moment and seconds later the closer her lips got to mine I hesitated" said Amy. Madison stares at Amy's eyes as the camera zooms so close to Amy's eyes and zooms to her lips and sees that Amy licks her own lips fearing that Madison is gonna get kissed by a girl for the first time until the camera resets to normal. "It was that moment that Adrian finally made her move and kissed me just-like-this" said Amy. The camera then zooms closer to Amy and Madison's lips as Amy is leaning to kiss Madison on her lips as we see Madison hesitated as when Amy did the same when she was kissed by a girl for the first time and the closer Amy's lips got to Madison's lips she blows her cold breath and her cold breath goes right into Madison's mouth as Madison starts to shiver and just when Amy's lips was gonna lock on to Madison's lips she backs away. "Oh my Jesus" said Madison. "Yeah that is how I reacted-well kinda when I realized I was indeed kissing Adrian and I freaked out the way you did" said Amy. "So what happened after that?" said Madison. "Later that day we got on the titanic to go to Lava Island and there was a pool on the boat and me and Adrian got in that pool and we made out for 5 minutes and that is when I was starting to like it and we had to stop for a bit because I was still seeing Ben so I went back to Ben to have sex with him as I usually do until it got to the point where Adrian kept on pursuing me and I told her I wasn't into girls it was a mistake but she didn't hear of it so I met her at Central Park when she claims that it was just a friendly date because I told her I was only going to go to Central Park with her as friends so anyway Adrian kissed me again and I was this close to tell her to stop but then I gave in and kissed Adrian back and that is when she took me back to her house and in her room I had sex with Adrian and keep this in mind this was the first night I ever had sex with a girl and I have to admit it felt so fucking good and our lovemaking lasted all night and I didn't want it to stop and that is what made me felt connected to Adrian and this is the reason why my affair with her kept going and going until my heart tells me that I am indeed in love with Adrian and I don't love Ben anymore so after the rough stuff I am here where I am and I am very proud of who I am" said Amy. "Wow that really sounds like a typical lesbian love story" said Madison. "Now that I ended my marriage with Ben and my parents and her parents are ok with our sexuality we don't have to hide anymore so I love being a lesbian" said Amy. Madison happens to stare at Amy's titties as the bounce just a little bit. "So do you have a girl crush well besides me?" said Amy. "Well there is this girl" said Madison. "Oooooooh someone's got a crush" said Amy. "Amy you happen to know her too, it's your other childhood friend Lauren" said Madison. "But Lauren isn't gay" said Amy. "You weren't gay either til Adrian came around" said Madison. "You do have a point" said Amy. "So Amy can you teach me how to be a lesbian?" said Madison. "Do you like Lauren?" said Amy. "Yes I think I have a crush on her we always go way back you know" said Madison. "Ya'll would make cute couple" said Amy. "So Amy will you teach me how to get Lauren to fall for me eventually?" said Madison. "Sure just take my advice to when I told you how I became a lesbian" said Amy. "Ok" said Madison. "You don't necessary have to tell Lauren how you feel but just make your move when you know it's the right night" said Amy. "How would I know" said Madison. "Trust me you'll know, so come here as I am about to demostrate your goal to win Lauren's heart" said Amy. Amy places her hands on Madison's face as the camera zooms back onto their lips as Amy slowly leans towards Madison and uses her thumb to rub Madison's lips which mades her quiver and then Amy softly kisses Madison's on her lips and 5 seconds shortly we see Madison's lips is in action as she kisses Amy back for the first time so when the camera resets itself Amy holds on to Madison while they kiss with passion until it gets to the point where Amy lays flat on her bed as Madison lays on top of Amy and stares at her eyes for a brief second and the two began to kiss with passion again and this time they lick each other's tongues as slurping sounds can be heard while Amy rubs Madison's back while Madison places her hands on Amy's face kissing her wildly as Amy lifts up Madison's shirt a bit exposing her lower back and they both make a soft moan and Amy then squeezes Madison's titties which catches her by surprise and Amy slides her hands across Madison's back to rub her butt as Madison softly moans while Amy and Madison continues to kiss wildy as Madison was able to squeeze Amy's titties for the first time and the music amps up a bit when Amy and Madison continues to kiss each other faster and faster until Madison eventually snaps out of it and freaks out when she stops kissing Amy. "(Shieks) OH SHIT OH MY GOD" said Madison. Madison quickly gets up off from Amy and backs up to her wall as Amy is laying back laughing since it reminded her of her first experiment with Adrian. "(Paniking and Breathing) What the fuck" said Madison. "Do you understand now Madison?" said Amy. "I guess I do" said Madison. Amy sits up. "This is exactly how I felt when I kissed Adrian for the first time so when Lauren freaks out when you kiss her she's gonna freak and its ok it's perfectly normal" said Amy. "I don't think I can do this" said Madison. "Just believe in yourself Madison you can do it, now go back and show Lauren how you feel" said Amy. "Amy can I kiss you again?" said Madison. "Come here" said Amy. Madison walks to Amy and when she walk to Amy Madison's titties made contact with Amy's titties as they bounce together causing Madison to feel a little awkward. "Um oops" said Madison. "Get used to that cause it'll happen a lot especially in Anime shows I've seen" said Amy. "This is like a Anime" said Madison. "Just shut up and kiss me" said Amy. Amy and Madison starts kissing each other as Madison pushes Amy to her bed and lays back on top of her and this time Madison is getting the hang of kissing a girl so Amy and Madison continues to kiss but not only Amy's door was left open but Adrian was gonna knock but let herself in and tries to call Amy only to notice Amy and Madison kissing on the bed and Adrian is a little skeptical at first fearing Amy is already cheating on her so she sits on Amy's chair to watch Amy and Madison kiss with passion until Amy happens to noticed Adrian sitting on her chair as Adrian smiles at her which made Madison to tap her back asking her to stop. "Yeah Amy?" said Madison. "My girlfriend just walked in" said Amy. Madison quickly gets up off from Adrian to greet her. "Oh Adrian it's not what you think I swear" said Madison. "Amy I told you if you wanted to have a threesome ask me first" said Adrian. "I know honey I was just-" said Amy. "And why are you making out with her this is the same chick who wouldn't mind her own fucking business at your wedding shower" said Adrian. "Oh yeah that I'm sorry Adrian, I'm so, so, so sorry" said Madison. "It's okay baby Madison's fine we are cool now she is happy for us, I was teaching her how to become a lesbian" said Amy. "So she wants to be gay all of the sudden" said Adrian. "She saw us fucking in the woods last night and it had her curious and I was telling her what's it like to fall for a girl now that she has a crush on her friend Lauren now" said Amy. "It's true" said Madison. "So I hope you learned your lesson from Amy if you want to win that girl's heart just do what I did to win Amy's heart" said Adrian. "It works too it did for us" said Amy. "So are you two gonna have sex after I leave?" said Madison. "We probably are and most likely but this is our alone time so if you want us to teach you about lesbian sex come over and ask us and we'll have a threesome" said Amy. "Thanks for the offer but I would rather have sex with one person" said Madison. "That's fine by us in case you change your mind you'll know where to find us" said Amy. "I think I should tell Lauren how I feel so I'll leave you two alone while I got my own business to handle" said Madison. Madison leaves Amy's room and closes the door behind her and then Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other with passion and its a pretty wild one too. "Oh baby you know I would never cheat on you" said Amy. "I'm so sorry I sounded jealous it's a bad habit of mine" said Adrian. "It's nothing between us I was teaching her how to become a lesbian and get her straight friend to fall for her" said Amy. "Is she a good kisser?" said Adrian. "Yeah she is she learned really fast I know they gonna be fucking all night but that's Madison's sex life and we should worried about ours" said Amy. "So true" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian continues to kiss until Amy smells her. "Hmm you smelling pretty sexy lady" said Amy. "Just got done showering with my mom" said Adrian. "That's sweet baby" said Amy. "Okay let's save the sex for later but how about we both go to Old Country Buffet my treat and we'll come back here and talk, it'll be my treat" said Adrian. "Sure why not" said Amy. Amy and Adrian holds hands and getting ready to leave for their first date.

Chapter 17: Aboarding Arsenal Gear

The scene switches to Big Shell and at Shell 1 Core B2 Computer Room the elevator opens up as Ricky Logan and Chilly walks out the elevator and walked two stairs down until they approached the big door. "Alright there it is the big door we were looking for" said Ricky. "That looks pretty goddamn big if you ask me" said Logan. "Is there where Spencer got captured?" said Chilly. "Let's try to figure out how to open this thing" said Ricky. Ricky walks to the big door and the moniter on the door intercepts and it shows Donald Trump on screen. "You little theives did you really think ya'll could get out of here alive?" said Trump. "Come and get some" said Logan. "What Donald Trump, are you part of this?" said Ricky. "You may have won the battle and got Obama to be president again but sadly it won't last that long because I have plans of my own to run for president and turn this economy around" said Trump. "But why side along with Ocelot?" said Ricky. "Because I have the power to overrule this nation as well as Ocelot and he is gonna help me make my way into running president in a few years or possibly quicker than you ever think" said Trump. "Yeah, yeah but you'll never achieve your goal so it's best not to rely on that" said Chilly. "Just cut to the chase and where is Spencer?" said Ricky. "Oh poor you, you're just about to be out of time or your time has already been up by now" said Trump. "You listen to me here you motherfucker you had better not be fucking with my girlfriend" said Ricky. "Oh I have nothing to do with it because rumor has it well let's just say that Spencer has moved on to start her own life" said Trump. "Moved on what the fuck do you mean?" said Ricky. "Little birdy told me that Spencer may have a thing for Ocelot's assistant Makarov since you were too late to save her" said Trump. "Oh no Makarov it's probably down there fucking Spencer" said Chilly. "This better not be true Donald Trump I will fuck him up including you for allowing this to happen" said Ricky. "Just leave that theory to you, lord only knows that Spencer could get pregnant by someone else and not you" said Trump. Ricky grows. "Uh-oh got to go your best bet is to turn back down because if you don't well you may have made a mistake of dealing with our comrades so best luck to you all" said Trump. The monitor on the door goes off. "Comrades what do he mean by that?" said Logan. "That guy is so full of shit" said Chilly. "It's doesn't matter we need to hurry up and get this thing open before Makarov have sex with Spencer" said Ricky. "I believe we have to slide the door open to the left" said Logan. "Right" said Ricky. Ricky goes up to where the monitor is and notices a small handle next to it. "Oh I may have find something, alright open sesame" said Ricky. Ricky pulls the handle and slides the door open to the left which reveals to be a cargo elevator. "So that's what the elevator looks like beyond the big door" said Logan. "Alright let's hop aboard" said Ricky. Ricky Logan and Chilly gets on the cargo elevator as the door closes on them and the scene changes to the cell room at the torture room as Makarov and Spencer are still naked and they are sitting on the floor kissing each other while a suspense music plays while the camera spins around and circles as Spencer and Makarov continues to kiss each other with passion as there was a knock on the cell door revealing to be Donald Trump. "Oh sorry to inturrupt ya'll intimate moment but I have some update for you" said Trump. Makarov stops kissing Spencer and turns to Trump. "I haven't even got inside of her yet since she isn't allowing me so it's gonna wait until I'm done with her" said Makarov. "But we have intruders the girl's boyfriend and his two bodyguards has invade Arsenal Gear" said Trump. "Ok I'll get right on it" said Makarov. Spencer had to think of something fast but holds Makarov back. "Sorry Mr. Trump but he is busy with me at the moment" said Spencer. "But Ocelot wants no one aboarding his Arsenal Gear without his approval" said Trump. "Just leave us be alright you our ruining our moment together like jeez" said Spencer. "Fine I'll send the tengu soldiers myself" said Trump. Trump walks off and leaves the cell. "That was a wise thing to do Spencer" said Makarov. Spencer cries a little. "Please don't hurt him" said Spencer. Makarov rubs Spencer's face and wipes the tear off. "Listen to me Spencer no one is coming to save you and no one will hear us because we're underwater you're stuck with me for the rest of your life" said Makarov. "I am sick of suffering from Stockholm Syndrome" said Spencer. "And I'm sick of people accusing me of things I didn't do and not too long ago someone tweeted on Twitter that this new girl at Rite Aid is accusing some black guy of harassing him and she would avoid him whenever he arrives" said Makarov. "What the fuck does that has to do with anything?" said Spencer. "Point is I am putting an end to this now, but first I'll be back and help Trump get rid of the intruders for him" said Makarov. Makarov tries to get up but Spencer reaches out and pulls Makarov back and hugs him. "No please" said Spencer. "Spencer?" said Makarov. "Don't go I need a friend I get so lonely here" said Spencer. Spencer bounces her titties on Makarov's chest to keep him occupied. "Ok I'll stay if it means alot to you" said Makarov. Makarov rubs Spencer's face. "Thanks that will make me happy if you stayed with me" said Spencer. Spencer then cuddles with Makarov as Makarov hugs her back and rubs her head and then lifts up her head by her chin so she can face them as they stare at each other's eyes for a few seconds and then Makarov and Spencer starts kissing other as Makarov lays Spencer on the floor and is squeezing her titties in the process as Spencer spreads out her legs and wraps them tight around Makarov's side as they continue to kiss wildly as Spencer is seen kissing all over Makarov's chin and rubs his head with pleasure and then the scene changes to the entrance of Arsenal Gear at Sigmoid Colon as the cargo elevator safely lands on the ground as Ricky Logan and Chilly are surprised how Arsenal Gear looks. "Gee this looks something like cyberspace" said Chilly. "Yeah what a big place" said Logan. "Let's go find where ever Spencer is locked up and while get out of here, come" said Ricky. Before Ricky Logan and Chilly could make it to the door that leads to a hallway a Arsenal Gear tengu solider jumps out of nowhere and points a gun at them. "Holy shit" said Ricky. "So that must be the comrades" said Chilly. "Comrades?" said Logan. As Chilly stated more tengu soldiers come into the scene with their guns and luckily for Ricky Logan and Chilly they have their own guns and points back at the tengu soldiers. "Ricky go get your girlfriend me and Chilly will handle this" said Logan. "Yeah we got this, we do?" said Chilly. "Not without you guys" said Ricky. "We'll be fine Spencer needs you more than us and besides we're a team and fighting them with us will just slow her down" said Logan. "Are you sure you two can handle them" said Ricky. "Yes we're sure" said Logan. "More shooting less talking now shoot to kill" said Tengu Soldier. "Go" said Chilly. Ricky jumps and flip and shoots two tengu soldiers in slow motion and lands near the door as Logan and Chilly fights off the tengu soldiers by dodging and shooting them in their own personal skills. "I think they got it from here" said Ricky. Ricky goes to the door and passed the mini hallway which there's another door which leads to another room called the lleum and he notices a lot of Metal Gear Rays in stock. "Metal Gear so that's Ocelot's ultimate weapon" said Ricky. Just when Ricky starts a walk a few tengu soldiers appear as the Arsenal Gear alert theme plays. "Shit" said Ricky. "Enemy sight spotted shoot to kill" said Tengu Soldier. Ricky hid behind a box pillar as the tengu soldiers keeps firing at Ricky and Ricky quickly pokes out of his hiding spot and shoot one tengu guard in the head while the others continues to fire. "Ya'll better back off unless you want to get fucked up" said Ricky. More tengu soldiers appears on the upper floor and starts shooting at Ricky who is still hiding behind a box pillar. "Fuck it I ain't going out like no punk" said Ricky. Ricky does the Matrix style and flips from his hiding spot and takes out his double guns and shot about at least 5 tengu soldiers on the upper floor and then tumbles to shoot the rest on the floor and then a Chyper appears out of nowhere and Ricky shot it down so it won't request more back up as Ricky manage to run to the door and goes in it as the scene changes back to the entrance of Arsenal Gear at Sigmoid Logan and Chilly still having a shootout with the tengu soldiers as Logan shoots them dead like crazy while Chilly runs on the side of the wall and shoot some of the tengu soldiers who are clinging on the wall trying to shoot Chilly but fails to do so and as Logan shot that one tengu soldier another tengu soldier comes from behind and tries to choke Logan but is shot in the head by Chilly who does a Indian call so Chilly is surrounded in the center area with tengu soldiers surrounding her as Chilly does a hand gesture telling them to bring it on and one tengu soldier tries to do a sneak attack from behind and runs to Chilly but she flips in the air and shot that one dead and two guards approaches her and shot two of them as they get near and shoots two more tengu soldiers in plain sight while the one tenu soldier walks up to her and tries to shoot her in the brain but manage to shoot the tengu soldier without without looking and does a random karate yell. "Hot damn you are a bad mama jama" said Logan.

Chapter 18: Confrontation With Donald Trump

Ricky makes it to the hallway called Ascending Colon where Donald Trump is there waiting for him by just standing there. "I'm sorry this is a dead end" said Trump. "I've come for her Donald Trump you will let me by and save her" said Ricky. "You have wasted your time getting here even thou you bypass my guards but Spencer has moved on with Makarov" said Trump. "No she couldn't, she wouldn't cheat on me" said Ricky. "I wouldn't rely on that now would we, haven't you forgotten she once cheated on you with Mona and you still believe she won't cheat on you again?" said Trump. "She promised me she wouldn't" said Ricky. "If you make it pass me then go see for yourself, but sadly for you, you won't live long enough to my ultimate plan of becoming President Of The United States and gain absolute power" said Trump. "But you are a Republician and you have power" said Ricky. "True but I'll have the true power to overrule this fucking economy and make it like how I want to overrule it" said Trump. "I can't allow that to happen, I will do what I must" said Ricky. "You will try you democratic looking motherfucker" said Trump. Ricky and Trump stands from across each other like we're in a western film as the desert bush is seen blowing pass them then Ricky makes the first move as he takes his gun out to shoot at Trump and runs to the side as Trump takes out his gun and fires back at Ricky as the both move side to side until they both walked on the wall and jumps towards each other when they go into focus mode where it slows down and held each other's hands stopping each other from shooting each other while their guns contines to go off as Ricky and Trump falls on the floor at normal speed and the both tries to blow each other's brains out with their guns but their guns were out of bullets. "You're empty" said Trump. "And so are you" said Ricky. Ricky and Trump pauses for a brief second and Ricky flips back up on his feet while Trump gets back up normally and throws his gun away and so did Ricky while Trump straighten out his shirt and cracks his neck musule and then the battle music plays as Ricky runs up to Trump to kick him but Trump blocks his kick then Ricky tries to punch him but Trump also counterattack every punches until Trump kicks Ricky back to the wall and walks up to him to punch Ricky but Ricky dodges Trump's double punch causing Trump to punch two holes in the wall and Ricky then manage to kick Trump in his stomach 3 times and then kicks Trump straight in his face and then spins kick Trump to the wall and Trump looks as if he is in his pissed off mood. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die Mr. Underwood" said Trump. Ricky and Trump runs towards each other as Ricky tries to punch Trump but Trump keeps deflecting his punches leading Ricky to attempt to kick Trump as Trump deflected his kick also which lets Trump to kick Ricky in his lower leg causing him to fall as Trump punches Ricky in mid air punching him to the wall and puts a hold in the wall and falls to the ground and when Trump approaches to Ricky, Ricky gets up and uses both feet to kick Trump back so Ricky runs up to Trump to punch him but Trump holds Ricky's fist preventing him to punch him but instead Ricky twirls and shoves away Trump's hand and punches him in his chest 3 times and it appears it had no effect on him and Ricky punched Trump in his face and winds up restraining each other allowing Trump to headbutt Ricky two times as Ricky uses his knee to push him off but Trump shoves his arms away and punches Ricky off of him and then walks up to Ricky to punch him but Ricky dodges Trump's two punches and Ricky tries to punch Trump back but Trump manage to grab Ricky's arm and punches Ricky on his side twice and kicks him in the face and when Trump tries to punch Ricky, Ricky holds on to Trump's arm and kicks Trump in his face and punches his stomach a few times and then kicks him back so Ricky runs to Trump to continue to beat the shit out of him as Trump blocks all of his punches leading Trump to do a falcon punch sending Ricky back flying in the air and falls to the ground and slides backwards on the ground and is barely injured and ends up spitting blood and Trump walks up to Ricky about to finish the job as Ricky wipes the blood off his mouth and gets back up on both feet and does his fighting pose motioning him to continue with his hand gesture as the music swells and then the fight continues as Trump runs to Ricky and grabs his hand as Ricky manage to hold on to Trump and punches him in his face and when Trump restrains Ricky, Ricky ends up headbutting Trump back twice the same way how Trump headbutted him earlier and then uppercuts Trump sending him back a little which makes Ricky runs to Trump and jumps in the air to kicks him back a few times and when Ricky lands on the ground he tries to punch Trump in his face as Trump catches his fist and Ricky unfisted his hand choking Trump's neck with his finger as he gagged a little and then Ricky punches Trump in his face and then his neck and kicks him in the chest and then tries to kick Trump but Trump holds Ricky's leg as Ricky punches Trump in his face twice and then on the third punch Trump blocks it and picks up Ricky and threw him against the wall stunning him which gives Trump the opportunity to walk to Ricky and repeatedly punching Ricky over and over until Trump grabs Ricky by his shoulder and punches him back to another wall putting a hole in it so the look on Trump's face he is getting fed up so he goes over to Ricky who is still stunned and grabs Ricky by his leg and drags him on the floor and then Trump picks up Ricky and threw him to the door where he came in damaging the door in the process as Ricky falls on the floor and while Trump walks towards Ricky, Ricky tries to get back up by Trump comes from behind and strangles Ricky with his arm from behind. "Hear that Mr. Underwood, that is the sound of inevitability" said Trump. Trump continues to choke Ricky. "That is the sound of your death, goodbye Mr. Underwood" said Trump. "My name (Continues to get choked by Trump) is Ricky" said Ricky. Ricky then jumps in the air as Trump is still on Ricky's back as Ricky manage to hit Trump on the ceiling and when the two fell down Ricky quickly gets up as the debris falls on Trump just when he notices the deris falls on him and it was too late that Trump was submerished under the debris as Ricky then moves out the way in the nick of the time and notices a key fell out of Trump's pocket when the debris fell on him so he picks it up and goes to the door on the right side of the hallway and leaves as he makes it to the main area of Arsenal Gear called Jejunum and it appears that the main area is empty so Ricky still stayed extrememly cautions and sneaks to the lower area until he finds a door which leads to the Torture Room where Spencer is being held.

Chapter 19: Saving Spencer

At the cell in the Torture Room Makarov and Spencer are sitting on the floor as Spencer sits on Makarov's lap still naked while Spencer and Makarov are passionatly kissing each other and during the kiss Spencer places her hands on Makarov's face and tongue kisses Makarov and even rubs his head back while Makarov rubs Spencer's back and then Spencer stops kissing Makarov to lean on his chest as they cuddle. "You know baby we can always take breaks from kissing, maybe a little cuddling would help" said Makarov. Makarov rubs Spencer's head gently as Spencer smiles back at Makarov. "Yeah I'd love that" said Spencer. "This is the best day that ever happened to me, I finally got the girl of my dreams and I had a crush on you ever since that stunt you pulled off at the PSN Headquarters" said Makarov. Spencer rubs Makarov's face. "That seems pretty interesting" said Spencer. Spencer kisses Makarov's cheek. "If I knew you and Mona were in the bathroom fucking I would've joined" said Makarov. "How about the next time we make out you go invite her and we'll have sex in front of you, would you love that?" said Spencer. "Yes but that would require my men to capture her but I'll contact them later so I get to spend time with you, and then later on today during the cold grey light of dawn you'll come over to my house" said Makarov. Spencer smiles. "Yes I love that I would love to come over to your house and I'll even sleep with you if you want me to" said Spencer. "What's it like to get inside of you?" said Makarov. Spencer wraps her arms around Makarov's neck. "Let's stick to us kissing instead" said Spencer. Makarov stares at Spencer's titties as they bounces. "I can dig with that" said Makarov. An all is hope lost like music plays as it's making it seems like Spencer and Makarov are truly in love as Spencer and Makarov starts kissing each other wildly as they rub each other's bodies and Makarov squeezes Spencer's titties in the process and also Spencer and Makarov spits into each other's mouths while they still kissing and just then Ricky walks into the Torture Room and notices the torture bed that Spencer was strapped on and he also he sees Spencer's clothes on the floor next to the torture bed believe Spencer might've got raped but doesn't see Ocelot since he is not here and just when he was about to examine the torture bed he hears a soft moan and turns around to see Spencer and Makarov naked together kissing each other which Ricky was about to go to his rage mode as when Makarov kisses Spencer's neck Spencer sees Ricky in the Torture Room across from the cell and almost gasp when Ricky mouthed telling Spencer to SHHH and to keep Makarov busy so Spencer has no choice to pretend that she is in love with Makarov giving Ricky time to save her and by doing Spencer starts panting and kisses Makarov deeply on his lips which catches Makarov surprise. "Makarov?" said Spencer. "Spencer?" said Makarov. Spencer kisses Makarov on his neck. "I don't want this to end either" said Spencer. Makarov smiles at Spencer as she kisses his neck. "I never realized how sexy you are" said Spencer. Spencer licks Makarov's neck while Ricky opens the door and sneaks into the area with the key to the cell he took from Trump. "You say the most beautiful things, I love our kisses I love it when you squeeze my tits and I love it when you suck my pussy" said Spencer. Spencer slowly kisses Makarov's on his lips to get him stimulated. "I been a bitch to you all day and I'm happy you force me to love you" said Spencer. Ricky sneaks near the cell door. "I love it when you grab my ass also and I would be honored to fuck you" said Spencer. "And what about Ricky?" said Makarov. Spencer hugs Makarov and rubs his head gently and lifts up his chin. "Ricky's not in my heart anymore" said Spencer. Spencer and Makarov kissed each other while Ricky makes it to the cell door with the key. "(In a sexy tone) I want you to fuck me now baby, but first I want to suck your dick now baby and show you how you pleasure a girl" said Spencer. "Hmmm get down there baby" said Makarov. "Oh Makarov I love you" said Spencer. Spencer kisses Makarov's neck then his chest pretending to suck his dick Makarov closes his eyes to throw his head back and this is where he doesn't realize that Ricky manage to unlock the cell door and got in as the camera is still on to Makarov as it seems like Spencer is sucking Makarov's dick while Makarov enjoys it as he is feeling his dick being sucked. "Oh yeah slow down baby, hmm I can tell you like some of that dick" said Makarov. Makarov continues to grunts until he started to suspecting something. "Oh baby I love you can suck it without licking my dick" said Makarov. Makarov opens his eyes and lifts his head down and it is revealed that Ricky was the one jerking him off thinking it was Spencer that was sucking his dick and was stunned. "What?" said Makarov. "Excuse me, you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" said Ricky. Ricky punched Makarov in his face and slammed against the glass wall and when he bounced back he is kicked in the face by Spencer and falls on the floor. "You idiot, you said you loved me remember and you didn't want anything to do with Ricky" said Makarov. "You perverted motherfucker you're just like the rest of those predators out there you'll fall for anything, you think I actually fall in love with you after making me suffer from stockhelm sydrome and even invite me to your house, you are fucking sick dude" said Spencer. Ricky goes to Makarov and lifts him up and ties him against the bed by tieing his arms with bed sheets. "Is it my fault that you have a nice rack?" said Makarov. Ricky punches Makarov. "AH what the fuck man" said Makarov. "You tried to fuck my girlfriend and she'll never have sex with you" said Ricky. "I never fucked him Ricky but he was getting close to raping me" said Spencer. "So you like raping girls huh?" said Ricky. "It's not rape when she allows me to do it" said Makarov. "Bullshit" said Spencer. "Well it's true" said Makarov. "Oh by the way remember how you wanted to see me have sex with Mona?" said Spencer. "Yeah you gonna call her over now?" said Makarov. "No but I do have another method" said Spencer. "What do you mean?" said Makarov. Spencer then looks at Ricky as Ricky knows what Spencer is planning and the scene changes a few seconds later as Ricky and Spencer are naked together as Ricky already has his dick inside of Spencer's pussy and is fucking her against the glass wall in front of Makarov making him a third wheel and is furious to see his love interest having sex with her boyfriend. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this isn't what I had in mind please stop this" said Makarov. Spencer's titties bouncing like crazy as she is still being fucked by Ricky making Makarov's dick hard all because he didn't get the change to have sex with Spencer when he still had the chance and things gets wilder as Ricky picks up Spencer and turns her upside down letting Spencer balance on the floor while Ricky carries Spencer by her thigh and starts sucking Spencer's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHHH" said Spencer. Slurping sounds is heard which angers Makarov that his dick gets so harder until it gets to the point where he is about to ejaculate but won't be able to masturbate to Spencer being fucked due to being tied up. "Please stop this, this is torture no pun intended" said Makarov. Ricky continues to suck Spencer's pussy as Logan and Chilly enters cell area and when they approached to the cell door Logan and Chilly are shocked to see that Spencer is getting her pussy sucked by Ricky who is holding her upside down and before Logan could say something he notices Makarov's dick is red due to him about to ejaculate so Logan was the first one to take cover leaving Chill dumbfounded. "Logan wait" said Chilly. Just when Spencer hits the climax after getting her pussy sucked so much Makarov eventuallys ejaculate as sperm came out of his dick as Chilly notices this. "Oh shit" said Chilly. Chilly quickly jumped out the way as the sperm barly hit her but his sperm splatted on the wall instead as Chilly falls on Logan. "Oh fuck goddamn it" said Makarov. Spencer and Ricky both falls on the floor and sighs. "Oh baby that was fun" said Spencer. "Yes it was I can't stand seeing you kiss another dude" said Ricky. "Hey I'm right here assholes" said Makarov. Logan and Chilly gets up. "Jeez what the hell was that all about?" said Logan. "I don't know baby can you check to see if there's any sperm on me?" said Chilly. Chilly stretches out her arms and spins around in circles. "No you're good sweetheart" said Logan. Chilly continues to spin around in circles. "Look at it again and make sure it's not on my butt" said Chilly. "Chilly you have no sperm on you" said Logan. "Logan I don't want to get pregnaut by some fucker alright" said Chilly. "Ok summer down baby" said Logan. "I guess they are late to the party huh baby?" said Ricky. Logan and Chilly carefully steps over Makarov's sperm and goes into the cell and sees Ricky Spencer and Makarov naked and suspects that Ricky and Spencer may be into some 50 shades of grey freaky shit. "Ok I get you two in love and I don't think this is the good place to fuck" said Chilly. "We did that to get back at Makarov for trying to fuck my girlfriend" said Ricky. "I don't know why we came here, come on back let's meet them back to another room" said Logan. "Yeah right behind you this is getting pretty awkward" said Chilly. Logan and Chilly left the cell. "Lesson for the day, never fuck someone's girlfriend" said Ricky. "Looks like I'll never find someone who is cute like Spencer" said Makarov. Spencer gets a little shocked about his comment. "Baby where are my clothes?" said Spencer. "Oh shit it's near that torture chamber" said Ricky. Just then the scene changes to the Torture Room as Ricky had already got his clothes back on as Spencer just got done putting her clothes back on and feels relieved. "Ahh man it feels good to have my clothes on man I look even hotter with my clothes and my butt is super fine too" said Spencer. Spencer pokes out her butt as Ricky rubs it. "Ok seriously we need to bounce Angela is waiting" said Ricky. "I could've told ya'll that" said Chilly. "Chilly and I got some filming to do anyway" said Logan. Just before they could leave the Torture Room Ocelot and Trump comes barging in and they both points their guns at them. "Going somewhere you insignificant motherfuckers" said Ocelot. "Oh shit" said Ricky. "Maybe if you weren't too busy sucking Spencer's pussy then maybe we would've escaped faster" said Chilly. "She's got a point" said Logan. "So Mr. Underwood and the girlfriend are back together and you have fought very well" said Trump. "Yeah and I'll kick your ass again if I have to" said Ricky. "So Donald Trump I know and you must be that Ocelot guy right?" said Chilly. "You better believe sister and I have the rights to Big Shell and Arsenal Gear" said Ocelot. "Well your actions here suck just saying" said Logan. "Wait a second, what did you guys do to Makarov?" said Ocelot. Makarov is heard shouting but muffled since Ricky had already covered his mouth with bed sheets before he left. "Well that answer your question there Mr. Ocelot" said Trump. "Just let us through and there will be no problems" said Ricky. "What should we do to them Mr. Ocelot?" said Trump. "Make them pay for what they did to Makarov" said Ocelot. Before Ocelot could shoot them they are interrupted by Angela and Greg who had board Big Shell and made their way to Arsenal Gear. "FBI freeze" said Greg. "Don't you fucking move" said Angela. Angela and Greg approaches behind Ocelot and Trump and they let them into the Torture Room and is held by gunpoint. Put em up I want to see them" said Angela. Ocelot and Trump puts their hands up. "Oh shit you pigs just don't know when to quit do you" said Ocelot. "I thought you said no FBI knew about Big Shell" said Trump. "Greg escort Ricky Spencer Logan and Chilly to the helicopter I'll catch up" said Angela. "Are you sure you can deal with them?" said Greg. "Yes I'm sure" said Angela. "Alright, let's go guys" said Greg. Greg escorts Ricky Spencer Logan and Chilly out as Spencer is finally saved. "So Ocelot now that we know where your base is I could have one of my eyes check up on you, this is the 2nd or 3rd stunt you pulled off this year" said Angela. "Oh you have no idea miss" said Ocelot. "And you even had some random motherfucker to rape Spencer what a sick motherfucker like you" said Angela. "Well he wanted a girlfriend so" said Ocelot. "Makarov is one of the best men of Big Shell ma'am I can assure you" said Trump. "No one is asking you" said Angela. "I know but with all due respect ma'am" said Trump. "Respect?" said Angela. Trump makes a face like he doesn't know what she talking about. "What the fuck do you know about respect?" said Angela. "Honorable and loyalty your highness" said Trump. "With all due respect, you have no fucking idea what it's like to be number 1 which is why you won't fit to be our next president, oh I know about your little scheme and you went to Ocelot for help well that's not gonna happen because Hilary Clinton is gonna kick your fucking ass" said Angela. "We'll see about that" said Trump. "We are done here and you better not harass my worker ever again and the next time I come here you better clean this shit up and brush your teeth" said Angela. Angela leaves the Torture Room. "Mr. Ocelot this may be bad I am going to have one of your crew to take her out, she could be a threat to us all" said Trump. "Don't worry the Latino ain't gonna do shit so I wouldn't worry if I were you since her headquarters is rigged and little does she knows she doesn't even know the true meaning of keep your friends close and keep your enimies closer, she failed to remember that" said Ocelot. Trump didn't understand at first but now he gets it. "Oh I get it now Mr. Ocelot" said Trump. "Angela will never know what hit her" said Ocelot. Ocelot and Trump laughs. "You know maybe I should get Makarov a girlfriend" said Ocelot. "But these girls I know are not even single I mean there is not a single girl who is single in this planet they're all taken" said Trump. Ocelot shakes his head no. "Oh I know someone" said Ocelot. "Really?" said Trump. "In fact I'm going on Facebook right now to contact her, she could use a man in her life and our new assistant" said Ocelot. "Good plan Mr. Ocelot" said Trump. "Oh and one more thing" said Ocelot. Ocelot takes out Amy and Adrian's underwear that he found in the forest. "Scan these underwear and do a DNA sample I may have a feeling those lesbian lovers are the problem" said Ocelot. Ocelot gives Trump the underwear and he sniffs them. "Oh yeah those are some lesbians alright but sure I'll see what can I do" said Trump. Trump leaves the Torture Room while Ocelot goes over to a computer to log on Facebook looking for a girl to hook Makarov with.

Chapter 20: Maybe Baby

Meanwhile at Old Country Buffet Amy and Adrian are already enjoying their first official date as they are eating their food having a good time. "Is the food good sweetheart?" said Adrian. "Yes it is, girl I love these mashed potatoes string beans and corn this is what I love about Old Country Buffet you really know how to treat your girl special" said Amy. "I sure do my last date was with my ex Emily" said Adrian. "Oh yeah you mentioned her a few times so is she nice?" said Amy. "More than you can imagine" said Adrian. "I'd like to meet Emily one day if it's ok with you" said Amy. "We'll see sweetheart now let's enjoy our first date together with no one interrupting us again" said Adrian. Amy smiles. "Yeah let's do, I'm having a good time sweetheart thank you for taking me to a wonderful restaurant" said Amy. "No problem sweetheart" said Adrian. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian continues eating their food until Adrian feels like she needs to get something out of her chest. "Amy?" said Adrian. "Yes sweetie" said Amy. "Now that we're officially together now I'd like to discuss about our future plans" said Adrian. "Sure, I wanted to talk to you about that anyway" said Amy. "You did oh we got so much in common" said Adrian. "We do, so honey what do you have in mind, thinking about buying us a new house?" said Amy. "Well yeah but that isn't what I wanted to talk about" said Adrian. "Ok so if you want us to do house searching we can go online together and then we'll save up and you'll work more hours at your job and I'll go apply for a new job if it means a lot to you baby" said Amy. "I appreciate that but there is something I've been wanting and I'm scared to ask you" said Adrian. Amy holds Adrian's hands. "Adrian as girlfriend and girlfriend you shouldn't be scared to ask me anything" said Amy. "Amy I want a baby" said Adrian. Amy smiles. "Oh you do?" said Amy. "Yes I've been waiting my own child ever since I was little" said Adrian. "Well it obvious that we're both girls and we need to find a sperm donor" said Amy. "Yeah we do" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian lets go of their hands. "But Adrian there is something I should tell you right now and I know I've should've told Ben this but I'm done hiding the truth" said Amy. "What's wrong?" said Adrian. "I can't get pregnant" said Amy. "Oh so that explains why you're not pregnant yet" said Adrian. "At the time of our affair me and Ben has been trying to make a baby when I didn't even have the heart to tell him and he seemed pretty excited for it" said Amy. Adrian places her hands on Amy's face. "At least you told me beforehand I don't know how I would handle it if you told me sooner, but it's fine thou" said Adrian. "What do you mean, I can't have a baby" said Amy. "No I mean I'll do it Amy, I'll get pregnant" said Adrian. "You sure?" said Amy. "It may hurt like a son of a bitch but I'll do the honors to get pregnant" said Adrian. "That'll save up the trouble of adopting" said Amy. "Alright then it's decided" said Adrian. "I'll make an appointment for our sperm donor" said Amy. "Oh I love you so much Amy" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other and suddenly the scene changes to nighttime and at Big Shell at Strut H at Makarov's bedroom Makarov sits on his bed depressed that things didn't go so well with Spencer until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Makarov. Ocelot comes into Makarov's room. "Hey man I heard what happened and it sucks you know, hoes will be hoes right?" said Ocelot. "You have no idea Ocelot, Spencer was everything to me" said Makarov. "Dude get your head out of your ass that bitch screwed us over countless of times her and that Latino bitch, I'm sorry to say but you are a fool to fall for a girl like Spencer Hastings" said Ocelot. "I just thought she see things my way" said Makarov. "Well she didn't and if I were you I would move on" said Ocelot. "What's the point there is no other girls like Spencer" said Makarov. "Actually there is and this is exactly why I came in here to surprise you" said Ocelot. "It's one of those new edition of Ass Pounders dvd set is it?" said Makarov. "Nope even better" said Ocelot. Makarov doesn't seem surprised because he doesn't think that Ocelot would actually help him get over Spencer. "What could be possibly better than the shit I went through?" said Makarov. Ocelot turns his head to the door. "You can come in now" said Ocelot. Just then a girl walks into Makarov's room who appears to look exactly like Spencer which comes to Makarov's surprise and she smiles at him. "(Gasp) Spencer, Ocelot you got her to join us and changed her mind you didn't have to do that but thanks" said Makarov. "Oh no she's not Spencer" said Ocelot. "What, then who is this?" said Makarov. "My name is Alex Drake but you can call me Alex and I am also Spencer's twin sister" said Alex. Alex's voice is different from her sister's voice due to her being British. "That explains it but you do have Spencer's look" said Makarov. "Yeah I get that a lot, so I hear that bitch Spencer dumped you and failed to see the real you" said Alex. "Yup she didn't like me" said Makarov. "What an asshole a fine ass guy like you, she is a stupid ass bitch for turning a handsom guy like you down instead fucking ugly ass Ricky" said Alex. "Ain't that the truth?" said Makarov. "So I'm single and Ocelot here told me you need a woman in your life and he also offered me a job here so I can be your girlfriend if you want me to" said Alex. "Yes I want you to be my girlfriend" said Makarov. "Then it's settle I want you to be my boyfriend" said Alex. "Thanks Ocelot good looking out bro" said Makarov. "Anytime" said Ocelot. "I ought get you a girl too" said Makarov. "Nah I'm cool" said Ocelot. "So you're gay?" said Makarov. "No not that either I got my own business to worry about" said Ocelot. "How about we have sex on the first night and you'll find out what my pussy taste like" said Alex. "I'm down then sweetheart" said Makarov. "That's my Que to leave, I'll see you two in the morning" said Ocelot. "Bye" said Makarov and Alex. Ocelot leaves the room and closed the door shut as Alex takes off her shirt and bra as her titties bounces which excites Makarov and then B&W song by Gabrielle Current plays in background. "Ready to start?" said Alex. "Hell yeah" said Makarov. Alex lays on top of Makarov as they start kissing each other but then the scene changes to Amy's room when you may think Makarov and Alex gonna have their first love scene but that wasn't the case as it shows Amy on top of Adrian kissing each other while Amy rubs her pussy against Adrian's pussy as Amy's titties is also rubbing against Adrian's titties while the song continues to play. "Were you born in black and white you got that classic kind of beauty you're the only thing I like tonight was made for me and you pretend that's true (It's true)" sang Music. When the saxophone plays in background the scene then changes to Cindy's room as Cindy and Rubin are naked together and are under the covers kissing each other with passion while Rubin has his dick in Cindy's pussy and is seen moaning and the song in the background is overpowering the moans. "How am I supposed to leave, when you're still filing up my lungs you're the oxygen I breathe don't give then all I want for free save some for me for me, for me" sang Music. Rubin is then seen kissing Cindy's neck to her stomach and starts sucking Cindy's pussy while Ruben squeezes Cindy's titties and let's out a moan as the scene switches back to Amy's room and this time Amy is riding on Adrian's pussy while the cover sheets is on Amy's butt while Adrian has her hands on Amy's titties and is squeezing them in the process. "Promise me you'll let me love you selfishly, you'll let me give you everything willingly that you need, kind of wanna make you promise me, you'll let me love you selfishly, you'll let me give you everything willingly that you need I don't wanna let you go, never gonna let you go" sang Music. As the music continues Adrian let's out a big moan as the camera switches to Amy's back as picks up the covers from behind and covers them under as they continue on with their lovemaking while the screen fades to black along with the music. (The End)


End file.
